True Colors
by Rise2destiny
Summary: Hermione sufferes a loss that changes her life. Her parents have been killed, but by why? RHR go to her house and find out that their little investigation was more than they bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

Hello there people, this is my story with a little song coming later. It starts as PG, but will soon go to Pg-13 and maybe a weeddle bit of R later. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: None belong to me..  
  
###########################################  
  
"Checkmate! I win once again Harry."  
  
"Shit Ron, you are so good at crushing my ego.I give up."  
  
"Yep, I can't help it if I'm the chess king! I just have a natural gift I suppose." Ron said jokingly flexing his muscles.  
  
"Oh please." Hermione said from across the room her face still buried in books. She finally looked up and walked over to where Ron and Harry were playing. "Of all the most egotistical things to say Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron smiled his cheeky dimpled smile at Hermione and she rolled her eyes. Now that the trio was in the 6th year at Hogwarts, they had matured greatly from the little 11 year olds they once were. Hermione had developed into a very pretty girl indeed. Her normally bushy hair, now fell into soft tight waves that fell down to the middle of her back, she still had the same chocolaty eyes, and petite but healthy figure, and finally filled out in the right places (which Ron and Harry hadn't failed to notice). Harry still had the messy black hair and bright green eyes, but was taller, more filled out, and less skinny. Ron had changed into a very handsome teenager. The bright red hair and sparkly blue eyes made anyone want to stare at him for hours, and he also had filled out a bit more so than Harry, and stood at a good height of 6'3''.  
  
"Hermione, I can't help it. You're just jealous because you and Harry will never beat me!" Ron said in a jokingly way. The three teens now 16 years old, didn't have their petty little fights anymore. They still had their arguments (especially between Ron and Hermione) but they cared about each other deeply and stood by each other through everything.  
  
Ron stretched out on the couch and Hermione was squished in the corner of the sofa between Ron's head and the arm rest.  
  
"Do you mind?" Hermione snapped at Ron.  
  
"No I don't mind you sitting there. Make yourself comfortable." Ron said tiredly at her.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but to burst out laughing Harry joining her. Ron looked very confused.  
  
"What the bloody hell is so funny?" Ron said crossing his arms.  
  
"Ron, mate, you're so THICK!" Harry exclaimed shaking his head.  
  
Ron finally realized what was making his two best friends laugh so he said, "Ohhh, did you want some room to sit on the couch little Hermy?" (Ron and Harry never let go of the chance to remind her that she was nicknamed Hermy by Hagrid)  
  
"Shut up, both of you." Hermione said between snickers. "I'm going up to bed. I'll see you both tomorrow."  
  
"Night Hermy!" Ron called after her. Hermione turned around threw Ron a shut-up look and stormed upstairs calling over her shoulder, "NIGHT ICKLE RONNIEKINS!"  
  
What few kids were left in the common turned to look at Ron and a few laughed. Ron grabbed his chess set said goodnight to Harry, setting off for his common room accidentally turning right and opening the girls dorm room only to find Hermione in her skirt and bra she wore that day. He stood frozen on the spot then realizing what he was staring at.  
  
"Ron! Get OUT!" Hermione yelled, her face beat red and looking close to tears.  
  
Ron ran out immediately his ears burning red. He rested against the door and listened to what might be going on in there. He heard Hermione shuffling around and her mumbling of, "oh my gosh.oh my gosh.Ron.saw.oh my gosh." He turned around not knowing how to react to Hermione the next day. As he headed back to his own dorm, he bumped into Ginny, and Ginny who expected him to make some snide remark said, "Oh sorry Ginny." and continued walking. She looked back at him shocked and watched her brother walk away his head bowed looking as if he would just drop to the floor any moment.  
  
~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~  
  
Later that night as Ron layed in his bed playing with a small hole in the comforter of his 4 poster bed. I can't believe I walked in on Hermione.She's going to murder me tomorrow. Ron thought miserably to himself. But, its not like it was THAT big of a deal. It was only Hermione after all. Your best friend. You saw her in a swimming suit this past summer...but remember the way she looked in the suit. She was bloody gorgeous. WAIT STOP! You are NOT getting a crush on Hermione Granger. NO! NO! NO! With these thoughts swimming around in Ron's head, he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Realizing

Hello there. Heres the second chapter of True Colors. Im keeping the updates coming quick since I already have most of the beginning written. Anyways. I LOOOVE reviews so when ur done with this chapeter, feel free to click that little blue button at the bottom. Much luv, sara  
  
Disclaimer: I can dream, but it wont happen. These lovely characters all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Ron walked into the Great Hall to find Hermione sitting down eating a single piece of toast with a book propped up in front of her.  
  
"Uh, hey Hermione." Ron said a bit nervously.  
  
"Pass the marmalade please." Hermione said in a monotone voice showing she was clearly still very embarrassed about last night.  
  
Ron put it down in front of her and decided not to say anything the rest of the meal and noticed how absorbed she was in her book even more so than usual.  
  
They didn't speak to each other during class either and Harry sat inbetween them wondering what was wrong and if they had gotten into another one of their fights. Harry shrugged it off because he was far too used to their fights to really care anymore. Then quite suddenly during Potions class, Professor McGonagall came into the classroom insisting that she needed to see Hermione immediately. Ron looked at Hermione quickly and she noticed when he looked at her, he had a very un-Ronlike expression on his face and Harry just shrugged.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Ron and Harry stayed up until 1 AM waiting for Hermione to return. She left during potions and hadn't been at dinner. She finally walked into the common room her usually bright brown eyes, were red and puffy. Looking at Ron and Harry she put on the best smile she could muster and said hoarsely, "I'm going to bed, good-night." She said it quietly and in a very polite manner.  
  
Harry shot a look at Ron and said, "Okay, what did you do?"  
  
"Well nothing bad! I mean kinda embarrassing, but I didn't think it would be THAT big of a deal." At this point Harry gave Ron a disbelieving look. "Well I accidentally walked into the girls dorm last night when Hermione wasn't completely, um.dressed."  
  
Harry looked at Ron for a good 10 seconds before he shook his head and patted Ron on the back making his way upstairs to their dorm.  
  
Ron was alone, and the one person he actually wanted to see right now was Hermione. So gathering up all the courage he could muster, he went up to the girls' dorm and before he knocked he heard sniffeling from inside the room that sounded remarkably like Hermione. Quietly opening the door he looked at the first two beds seeing the curtains were opened occupying Parvarti and Lavender. Wondering what kind of reaction he would get out of her he walked over to her bed and noticed the cute little pink tank top she was wearing showing her bare shoulders and a fraction of her lower back. Her skin looked so soft, and he wanted to touch it. Placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder, she jumped a little.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here? You're a prefect and a prefect shouldn't be upstairs in the girls dorm, you should know that by now, you know how many times I've told you to obey the rules." She was talking extremely fast and Ron took no notice as to what she was saying.  
  
His eyes were in fact scanning over her face, her cherry red lips, chocolate eyes, soft face splashed with crimson, and the way she smelled like the perfume he had gotten her for Christmas with a mixture of strawberries. He was so fighting the urge to kiss her, and that's when it finally dawned on him.  
  
He liked Hermione.  
  
And as more than a friend.  
  
Comprehending it for a moment he looked back at her and saw she was looking very tired.  
  
"Mione, are you ok?" Ron asked with caution.  
  
She looked back up at him with sad eyes and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Of course, Ron you should leave right now."  
  
"Mione' why are you crying?" Ron pressed.  
  
"Get out Ron. Just get out." Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron felt like someone was tugging at his heart and wouldn't let go. He stood up from the bed, and he could feel Hermione watching him as he left the room. As soon as the door was closed he leaned his head on the back of the door and heard the sniffeling coming from inside the room again. Walking back to his own dorm he layed down and a certain question kept running through his mind. "What is wrong with her?" He hoped it wasn't only about the fact he had accidentally walked in on her. It really wasn't that big of a deal, and if she thought it was then she was a major drama queen. 


	3. Confessing

Ok, so this is the chapter with the song.and a few more songs may be coming up too. I guess we'll find out eh? ;) Anyways, enjoy chapter 3, and please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nooooooope!  
  
*****  
  
"So does anyone know the answer to the question?" Professor Binns asked the deadly silent class. It was quite unusual though, because Hermione was usually very attentive even in the most boring classes, but in this class her head was drooping on the desk and like everyone else she appeared to be almost asleep.  
  
"Miss Gray? Do you know the answer?"  
  
Hermione looked up at the ghost and said in a mono-tone voice, "What's it even matter anymore. History is done its over with lets move on with our lives."  
  
Everyone was so taken aback by this statement, no one had ever heard anyone talk to any Proffesor like that, let alone Hermione Granger. Ron stared at her and whispered in her ear, "Hermione what is wrong with you?"  
  
Ignoring him she suddenly bit her lower lip, tears began to swell up in her eyes, packed her bag hurriedly, and swept out of the classroom, but she quickly turned around glared at Professor Binns and said in a rude manner, "My name is Miss GRANGER!"  
  
Ron once again fought the urge to go after her but Hermione once again, didn't appear at dinner. In fact he made Ginny and Harry help him search the castle for her. They all were starting to get worried now because the sky outside was darker than it normally should be at night. Just as they were about to go to Professor Dumbledore, Ron saw something out the window sprinting through the fields to the Forbidden Forest. Something with long, wavy hair.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ron ran out of the castle as fast as his legs could take him and yelled out to the tiny speck of Hermione he could see as he raced across the field.  
  
"Hermione stop!! Slow down!" He followed her all the way to the egde of the forest when she finally stopped. He looked down at her and saw tears flowing freely down her face, but she was very quick to wipe them away and try to force a smile until she sunk to the ground threw her head in her arms and burst into tears. He sunk down to his knees next to her and she grabbed him and held on to him so tight as if hanging on for dear life as she sobbed away. Ron had no idea what to do with a crying girl. Sure he had seen Hermione tear up in the past and the closest to hysterical he had ever seen her come was in Umbridge's office when Millicent Bulstrode had her up against the wall. He seemed quite terrified having a sobbing girl clinging to him and he was doing absolutely nothing about it. He then wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. When ever he cried when he was younger, his mum always held him and rubbed his back which made him feel better. Gradually, her sobs turned into small cries and eventually he pulled away from her enough to look her in her red puffy eyes.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked him straight in the eye and rubbed her own eyes before taking a deep breath and taking his face in her hands which was doing wonders to both of them.  
  
"Just promise me whatever you do, that you and Harry will always be there for me. Please." She whimpered.  
  
"Hermione---"  
  
"No! Ron promise me okay?! Please.please."  
  
"You know me and Harry will never leave you. Now whats going on? We've been worried about you. I know you've been avoiding us and-"  
  
Hermione cut him off, "Ron.My mum and dad..They w-were found." she let out a dry sob, "d-d-dead.with the dark mark over my h-h-ome."  
  
Ron was speechless. He felt his own tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them spill. He had to be strong for her. She looked up at him and said quietly, "My parents." She let out another sob that sounded like it had a little laughter hidden behind it. "My parents, they just didn't know about anything going on with Harry and everything with V-Voldemort because I wanted to protect them from this kind of thing I felt would happen. I was p-putting them in danger b-b-by not telling them. This is all my-"  
  
Taking her shoulders he shook her lightly and said, "Hermione it's not your fault.Never think that. I know they're watching you right now and probably thinking, it wasn't your fault, and its not!" He exclaimed as she looked down, "They're probably so proud of you."  
  
"Why would they be proud of me Ron?"  
  
"Because I am." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you're amazing and smart. You're brave and you were willing to risk your very own life to save-"  
  
"But I didn't save them Ron did I? I'm an orphan now! Just like Harry!" It was then she realized.Where was she going to live, will she be sent to her godparents who lived in America?  
  
Sensing she was thinking this, Ron stood up and grabbed her hands pulling her up with him and he wrapped his arms around her giving her a comforting hug. She once again grabbed hold of Ron as if hanging on for dear life, feeling sobs rack her body. She didn't know why but the feeling of being in Ron's arms was so comforting. She felt something churning in her stomach and she pulled herself a little closer to him willing to let him hold her tighter. She knew he liked her, and she liked him as well. She just couldn't get over how right she felt in his arms. Tears slid down her face again and if Ron could feel them on his own face he listened as Hermione started quietly humming to herself. She swayed just a tiny bit and he swayed with her. She hummed so beautifully and she finally pulled away looking right into his blue eyes. He wanted to dip his head down a few inches and capture her lips with his own but just as he was about to, the sensible part of his brain took over and realized she was very vulnerable at the moment and he wasn't going to take advantage. Instead he asked quietly, "What were you humming? It was pretty." He flushed. So did she.  
  
"It was a song my mum sung me when I was little. Whenever I cried or was upset, she'd sing this to me and I would always stop crying after." She said sweetly.  
  
Spilling the words out of his mouth before he could control them he said, "Will you sing it to me?"  
  
Smiling just ever so slightly she grabbed Ron's hand and closed her eyes. Then she began to sing in the most heavenly voice Ron had ever heard in his life.  
  
You with the sad eyes  
  
Don't be discouraged  
  
Oh I realize  
  
It's hard to take courage  
  
In a world full of people  
  
You can lose sight of it all  
  
And the darkness, inside you  
  
Can make you feel so small  
  
She opened her eyes and Ron saw she was no longer crying but grinning...  
  
But I see your true colors  
  
Shining through  
  
I see your true colors  
  
And that's why I love you  
  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
  
Your true colors  
  
True colors are beautiful,  
  
Like a rainbow  
  
His breathing picked up as she moved slightly towards him and let her other arm wander aimlessly up his arm.  
  
Show me a smile then,  
  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
  
When I last saw you laughing  
  
If this world makes you crazy  
  
And you've taken all you can bear  
  
You call me up  
  
Because you know I'll be there  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her a little closer wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
When this world makes you crazy  
  
And you've taken all you can bear  
  
You call me up  
  
Because you know I'll be there  
  
And I'll see your true colors  
  
Shining through  
  
I see your true colors  
  
And that's why I love you  
  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
  
Your true colors  
  
True colors, true colors  
  
With one more step towards each other, Hermione wrapped both her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
Cos there's a shining through  
  
I see your true colors  
  
And that's why I love you  
  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
  
Your true colors, true colors  
  
True colors are beautiful,  
  
Beautiful, like a rainbow  
  
With a crash of thunder and a sudden downpour, the two teens were soaked from head to toe and right as Hermione was pulling away to run back inside, Ron grabbed her and pulled her in for a real hug. In reality, he was about to kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it the last second.  
  
Hermione buried her face deep into his shoulder. She wanted to kiss him. Yes, she wanted to so badly, but everything was so very confusing for her at the moment. Looking up into his eyes she knew he wanted it too, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. And it hurt. Almost physically. They hid under one of the trees in the forest waiting for the storm to die down, because if they walked into the school soaking wet, they knew there would be trouble. They sat there with their arms around each other Hermione shaking from the nervousness and sadness she was feeling from losing her parents, and Ron. She was also embarrassed. Why did he want her to sing to him? It was her mum's song, and it should have been kept that way. Suddenly feeling angry, she shot up from Ron's arms and shot up to the castle.  
  
Wondering what on earth he could have possibly done this time, he let her run..and he didn't go after her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! AHH im evil aint I? Anyways, pleeeeeease review and I'll be so happy. lol I'll update soon. Much Luv, Sara 


	4. Where is he?

Hiya, sorry bout this mix up of stuff. Chapter 4 didn't show the whole thing so I'm replacing it with the entire thing and hopefully it will work. Much Luv, Sara  
  
Disclaimer: yea right.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ron hit his head against the trunk of the tree. It was all he could do to keep himself from screaming. He saw the little shadow that was Hermione run up the stairs to the castle and shut the doors slowly as to not make a sound. He let out a rather loud sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. The rain had stopped, but the could was still darker than it had ever been so he made his way back up to the castle.  
  
Before he knew it, he was at the portrait of the fat lady. He gave the password and walked inside, ready for a hot shower and his warm welcoming bed. But just as he was about to walk upstairs, something caught his eye. There was Hermione lying down on the couch. She was curled up in a little ball, her arms and legs pulled up to her chest. Her shoes and socks were off, and her hair was still a bit damp from the rain.  
  
Squatting down next to her, he took in her true beauty. He couldn't help himself as his hand traveled across her flushed face, and into her mess of captivating curls. Her face was flushed a crimson color, the after affect of crying. Her eyes fluttered a little in her sleep, and she moaned out something in her sleep that sounded remarkably like. mummy? He felt his heart tearing in half. He couldn't have felt sorrier for her. He wanted to hug and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay. and the moment he was about to get up to bring her to bed, she let out a pitiful yelp.  
  
She rolled onto her back, her hands in her hair, one covering Ron's hand. Crying out again, Ron could only assume she was having a nightmare. He'd seen enough of Harry's to know what a nightmare looked like. She was kicking her legs now and rolling around, dangerously close to rolling off the couch entirely, and right as she was about to, he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. and she didn't wake up. She snuggled against Ron and said quietly, "daddy." He brought her back up to her dorm as quietly as he could, struggling a bit under her weight. Lavender and Parvarti shrieked as Ron stumbled into the dorm. They were sitting there looking out the window, quietly talking in worried voices.  
  
"Ron!! What happened?" Lavender said in a horrified whisper.  
  
He shook his head and laid Hermione down on her bed pulling the covers over her body. Looking down at the sleeping girl, he turned to the other to teenage girls.  
  
"Just lay off her for a bit okay?" He said politely.  
  
They both nodded and Parvarti rushed over to Hermione's bed and stroked her hair. Ron looked back and headed off to bed. When he was safe under the covers, he pressed his face hard into his pillow and let a few tears fall.  
  
*  
*  
* *  
*  
  
Hermione woke up, and saw her surroundings. *This isn't where I fell asleep.* Was her very first thought. She had sat down on the couch in the common room with the full intent on yelling at Ron when he eventually came back up. A half hour had passed though, and he still hadn't come up. Now with every intention of hexing him until he didn't know which end his ass was on, she must've fallen asleep from the pure exhaustion of everything that had happened to her in the past day.  
  
Rubbing her eyes she saw it was 10:30 in the morning. SHIT! She had missed some of her classes. Running downstairs at top speed, she stopped when she saw Harry sitting there with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.  
  
"What's going on?!?" She practically screamed.  
  
They all looked really confused, and it was Seamus who said, "Hermione, whats going on?"  
  
"URRRRRGHHH!!! Why is everyone asking me that?!?!" Taken aback, all 3 boys backed away slowly. "Why aren't you in class? We're so late. Ah shit we're so late. Latelatelatelatelate." She was mumbling to herself over and over.  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed her arm and said softly, "Hermione, it's Saturday."  
  
She looked around and let out a soft laugh before hitting Harry lightly on the shoulder, looking as if she was trying to keep herself from falling over.  
  
Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked quite frightened of Hermione right then, and very quietly she said, "Where's Ron?"  
  
Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders looking very much like he was lying and holding something back. Now very confused, Hermione took Harry's shoulders and looked straight into his bright green eyes that had a glint of fire behind them, he looked very pitiful, and this worried Hermione even more so. Feeling her own tears well up in her eyes, (although she didn't know why) she asked him again in a slightly harsher voice, "Where the hell is Ron?"  
  
This time Harry took her shoulders and sat her down on the floor so they wouldn't be heard by the other people in the common room and Harry quietly said, "Ron and I will never leave you okay? We'll always be there for you. No matter what."  
  
Then it hit Hermione, Harry must have dreamt about her parents attack, and he knew from the beginning...  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
okay, so this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I expected it to, but that's ok. They'll be getting longer soon and have more detail about everything. Just gotta be patient ;) PLEASE R/R! and thanks to everyone who did! U guys rock. Much Luv,Sara 


	5. Room of Requirement

Here's chapter 5! Have fun and pleeeease R/R. ((( Much Luv, Sara  
  
Disclaimer: *starts laughing hysterically* ahhh no.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth and stared at Harry in disbelief. She grew extremely angry and shot at him making the whole common room look at them, "YOU KNEW?!?! Oh my goodness Harry. You fucking knew and didn't tell me?"  
  
Trying to calm her down, he held her shoulders and steered her out of the common room and brought her to the room of requirement where she could get her anger out. Hermione was never one to throw temper tantrums and swear, but she was at a vulnerable and angry stage right now and she just needed to be with someone who could help her. Finally reaching the room Hermione flung herself down on a pillow that was lying there and lied completely still. Harry didn't have a clue what to do, Ron always seemed to be better at diminishing Hermione's tears than Harry had. So he did the only thing he could possibly think of, he walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and he took it away. He decided the best option was just to sit and wait until she came around.  
  
He hadn't told Hermione about his vision for one reason only, he didn't want to have to be the one to break it to her. She was his best friend, and he knew if he had told her, she would have thought he was a lying bastard. and Harry knew he was. Ironically, Dumbledore always seemed a good person to hear bad news from.  
  
About an hour later, Hermione sat up and said in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Harry." Her voice shocked him a little bit, but he moved a little bit closer to her.  
  
"It's okay Mione'." Harry said back.  
  
"No, I'm really sorry. but w-why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Harry told her the story about not wanting to be the one to hurt her, and it would be easier if Dumbledore told her, although Harry was the one who immediately informed Dumbledore after the dream.  
  
Hermione squeaked out, "Why is everything being kept from me? Why are you guys trying to protect me so much? I'm not helpless."  
  
"We know you're not, but everyone just wants the best for you. Especially Ron." This apparently was the wrong thing to say about Ron, because at the mention of his name she suddenly grew furious.  
  
"My GOD! Another thing, where the hell is he?!"  
  
"Wellll." Started Harry, "I don't exactly know."  
  
Hermione let out a huge gasp of air and said in a whisper, "What do you MEAN you don't know???"  
  
"He means, he doesn't know." Said a low voice from behind them.  
  
Hermione spun around and saw Ron standing there looking extremely guilty.  
  
"Ron!?! RON!!! Oh my God Ron you asshole where have you been?!?! RON!!" Hermione was getting out of control now and just as she was about to lunge herself at Ron, Harry caught her and pulled her back holding her tightly around her waist. Ron stepped forward and grabbed her upper arms forcing her to look up at him. She marveled at how he could force her to do something, and be so gentle at the same time. In all truth, she was just worried about Ron. He looked at her so adorinigly that night in the forest, and all she wanted was to have him look at her like that again instead of the pitying look he was giving her. Disolving into tears Hermione tried once again to escape the grips of the two teenage boys.  
  
But it was no use.  
  
They were much bigger and MUCH stronger than she was and soon she was gasping for air in between her words, "YOU - BOTH - LIED - TO - ME!!!"  
  
Her words shattered each of them like glass, her parents were dead, and all they were doing was avoiding her. And all she wanted was someone to cry to. She finally calmed down but Ron still held her shoulders and Hermione looked up at him with the saddest eyes in the world, "I lost my mum and dad Ron. and I wasn't about to go and lose my best friend on top of that."  
  
Ron felt his heart tearing. He never meant to hurt her, he just wanted to give her space because he thought she didn't want to see him after they almost.  
  
Wrapping her arms awkwardly around Ron she reached up and hugged him very quickly and then turned to Harry and hugged him as well. Sniffing, Hermione said in a nasaly (weird word I know, but you get the picture) voice, "I feel so awful."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other not having a clue what to say. The three teens stayed silent for a little while and finally Harry spoke up with something that made Hermione and Ron feel incredibly guilty.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry about your parents. I know how it feels to lose them." His voice cracked at the end.  
  
Her head shot up at once, and said, "oh my gosh Harry. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot."  
  
"Yeah, no shit Hermione," Harry said without even thinking.  
  
Looking up at him with the most painful eyes Harry had ever seen, Hermione began to cry silently. Ron stood flabbergasted between his two best friends. Hermione sniffed and rubbed her face, saying, "What are we going to do?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"LOOK! This-This is s-so hard. my mum and dad are gone and I haven't got anyone except you two, a-a-nd I feel so alone!" Hermione shouted out at them both.  
  
Ron finally spoke up and said, "Hermione, we'll always be here for you. It's a promise."  
  
Catching Ron's blue eyes with hers, she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Well, we've made and broken a lot of promises haven't we. "  
  
Turning on her heal she walked out of the room of requirement leaving Ron and Harry upset and confused.  
  
Then quite suddenly, Harry felt a burning at the back of his eyes, and he let his first tears fall in 6 years.  
  
! ! !  
  
Oh I almost burst into tears writing this. It's getting angsty and things will start making more sense soon. And don't worry, this is still a R/HR fic all the way so some fluff will be coming up eventually.  
  
Thanks sooo much to everyone who has reviewed. Keep em coming (  
  
Much luv, sara 


	6. come with me

Here's 6, sorry it took so long to get it up, but I had to take the god damn ACTs last weekend, but they're over and im happy! yay! lol have fun and keep the reviews coming!  
  
A BIG thanks to DanceChic0869 for all the reviews. You're awesome girl, keep em coming in everyone! Much Luv, Sara  
  
***  
  
Hermione hadn't a clue where she was going. She was frantically searching for someplace where she could be alone and just scream. Right now was one of those times her mum would always hold Hermione close to her, and run her soft hands through Hermione's tangled hair and sing her that special song. It was a song that belonged to a mother and daughter, and Hermione almost wanted to kill Ron for taking that away from them. But he didn't MAKE me sing it. I did it on my own free will Hermione thought bitterly. Deciding to head back to the common room, she ran into Ginny.  
  
Both girls looked at each other, and then Ginny threw her arms around Hermione. Hugging her back just as tightly, the two girls stood in the middle of the hall holding on. Hermione couldn't express the gratefulness she felt for having Ginny there with her. When they separated, Ginny linked their arms and they walked back to the common room quickly, and shot up to the 6th year dorms.  
  
They started talking and Hermione began to feel better, although she was a little uncomfortable because of Ron and everything. Hermione relayed all of this to Ginny and she nodded understandably.  
  
"Do you want to be alone?" Ginny asked. They had already talked for about 45 minutes and Hermione was getting tired.  
  
Nodding, Ginny stood up gave Hermione a quick hug and left the dorm. Hermione fell back onto her bed and let out a small dry sob. She heard Parvarti and Lavender come up, but she pretended to be sleeping. They whispered for a while, but instead of being annoyed at them like she usually was, their giddiness and carefree giggles almost comforted her. Thinking about Ron, and how wonderful it would feel to have his arms around her at the moment, and how they were so incredibly close to kissing in the forest, she fell into a deep, much needed sleep.  
  
And she dreamt.  
  
* * *  
  
She was sitting in her room at home, and she looked through the door and saw a bright white light. She ran to open the door and saw her mum standing there. She looked solid but when Hermione tried to hug her, she fell through nothing.  
  
"MUM?" Hermione yelled, "What's going on?!"  
  
"Hermione darling, you need to come. Come with me." Mrs. Granger said quietly.  
  
Before Hermione could protest, she felt some kind of magical force forcing her to follow. Once she was out of her room, she found all these things from when she was little and before she got a chance to look at them, her father grabbed her arm very tightly.  
  
"Daddy? I thought that-"  
  
"We are. and you and your Potty and Weasel are next." He suddenly turned into Draco Malfoy, and she watched behind him as her mother disappeared. Voldemort then showed up, and in his piercing pitiless eyes, he said, "Miss Granger. we meet at last." She screamed louder than she ever had in her life and saw a flash of bright green light.  
  
* * *  
  
Snapping her eyes open wide, she was drenched in an ice cold sweat. She put her hands to her forehead, and realized she needed to talk to someone, anyone. Before even thinking about it, ignoring the fact that it was 3 in the morning. She ran into the boy's dorm and quickly found Ron. Shaking his shoulder, she quietly cried "Ron, please wake up. Please just get up." He groaned and looked up at the girl sitting on his bed. She looked down into his piercing blue eyes and caressed his cheek lightly. When he put his hand over hers, she felt a bolt of electricity run through her body. But she came to him for a reason.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you. I had a dream about my parents." Hermione said, her voice squeaking.  
  
"Your parents?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." She said forcing herself not to cry.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
This was getting extremely difficult for her to hold her tears back now, so she let out a dry sob, and blinked back her tears.  
  
"I just need to get out of here right now." She said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Ron asked looking at her quizzically.  
  
"I just have to set loose, and just. oh just come with me alright."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Nodding, Hermione stood up and Ron looked around and kicked the covers off. He looked over at Harry's sleeping figure and went to his trunk to retrieve the invisibility cloak. He also threw on an old Chudley Cannons sweatshirt He put it over his head and then over Hermione's. They were suddenly very close to each other and without realizing it, they bumped right into each other. Face to face. Actually it was more like face to chest, for Ron was quite a bit taller than Hermione.  
  
"Well . . . I suppose we should, uh, go then." Ron said, voice cracking, breaking the undeniable silence. Nodding sharply, they squeezed together and made their way out of the common room.  
  
After a few minutes of slow walking, Ron stopped Hermione and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
Looking down, Hermione said, "Let's go to the lake."  
  
Eyes widening, Ron spluttered, "W-what?"  
  
"Come on . Lets go." Hermione said in a deep whisper. She grabbed Ron's hand and led him off towards the forest still tucked underneath the invisibility cloak. None of them noticed the dark and looming clouds hovering above them.  
  
Stopping right by the edge of the lake. Hermione looked around and the wind suddenly gave a harsh blow, and she hugged herself as if telling herself everything was going to be okay.  
  
Ron had no clue what to do. He had never seen this side of her before. He couldn't see inside her head, but at that moment, he could only know that Hermione was extremely unhappy. He wanted more than anything to just hold her in his arms, kissing her, protecting her from anything and everything. He felt so guilty for leaving her, even if it was for those few hours. He just didn't know what to do, and he couldn't do anything to make her feel better.  
  
But now he knew. All she needed was a friend.  
  
"Ron. " She started slowly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in response.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you. And if you can't do it, then I don't know who will." She looked desperate. At this point he would do anything for her. She took his hard swallow and blink as an answer.  
  
"I-I want you to come with me, to my parents house."  
  
Dun-dun-dun-dun . DUN!!!!!!  
  
Sorry to leave you guys on ANOTHER cliff hanger, but I promise promise promise that I'll get the next chapter up faster. It's just overwhelming and stuff with school and crap. Anyways, there will be more fun stuff coming up, and I gotta confess that I have only a little control over this fic. Its writing itself :-P Laters! Much Luv, Sara 


	7. Lets go

Hiya guys! Here's chapter 7, this ones gonna be longer than any of the chapters I've posted, so I dunno if that's a good thing or bad, I hope its good =). Anyways, I'll shut up now so enjoy!!!!!! Much Luv, Sara  
  
*************  
  
"I want you to come with me.. "  
  
"Wha -"  
  
Ron swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. He felt his heart speed up the moment their gazes found each other. Her eyes were glinting with unshed tears, and he almost wanted them to fall so he would have an excuse to touch her cheek to wipe them away. Still remaining silent, Hermione grabbed his hand and brought it to the top of her chest where the bottom of her neck starts. His hand was curled into a fist, and it was still bigger even with her two hands covering his one. God her hands were so soft.  
  
"Please Ron. Please.." She slightly begged. One fat tear fell down her face and he used his other hand to wipe it away. He let his hand stay there and she made no move to take it away. Rather she leaned her face into his hand and Ron slid it down her neck and rested it on her shoulder.  
  
He didn't know why she wanted him of all people to go with her to her home. So he asked.  
  
"Why me?" He took his hand out of hers and placed it on her other shoulder.  
  
"Because, I trust you. I want to show you and Harry where I grew up. And I need to get to the bottom of my mum and dads death."  
  
"But we know who killed them don't they? V-Voldemort right?" Ron said without thinking.  
  
Taking his hands off her shoulders she frowned and said, "I don't know if it was him who killed them, but whoever it was also killed Harry's mum and dad, Sirius, my parents, Cedric, and so many other innocent people."  
  
"Hermione. He killed all of them personally except Sirius."  
  
"We don't know that! Voldemort can't just go out in the open! Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be for him not to mention us?! I need to go home to find out what happened because no one here is going to give me answers!" Her voice was getting shaky and she had suddenly gotten to her feet.  
  
Ron got to his feet too.  
  
"Look Hermione! I understand that anyone could have killed all those people! But whoever it was stood behind that asshole, but you'll be risking your life if you try and go back to your house! And how do you know Dumbledore won't tell you what you need and want to know?"  
  
Squinting her eyes she said, "Last year Harry didn't get any answers until his godfather was dead. And I'm not getting any answers around here, and my parents are already dead."  
  
"Well what can you do about it? What's going back to your house going to accomplish except putting yourself in danger!? This is probably what he wants! To get us, to get Harry!"  
  
At this moment Hermione exploded. "LOOK RON! You don't know what its like! You have 8 people in your life who - "  
  
Ron cut her off. "7 Hermione."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"7 people. Percy isn't my family."  
  
She clenched her jaw and spoke in a quiet voice, "You have 8 people in your family despite all your differences, and troubles, and ways of life, who love you so much, and would basically do anything in the world for you. I never had any brothers or sisters like you're lucky to have, neither did Harry, and when we see you with Fred, George, Ginny, and everyone, we get extremely jealous. But I always had my parents, and Harry only had Sirius for those 2 short years, and I never understood how he felt. We're so alone. We have no family."  
  
Ron never thought about that. She was right. They had no parents, no siblings, nobody.  
  
But him.  
  
"You'll always have me Hermione. I'll never ever leave you. Never."  
  
She sniffed and turned towards the lake away from Ron. Pulling her cloak tighter around her she breathed the cool fall air deeply through her nose.  
  
"My mum always told me that." She spun around tears freely falling down her face. "And look where she is now!"  
  
A crash of thunder sounded from the pitch black sky along with a gasp from Hermione. The rain began to fall as Ron felt a pair of arms circle his waist. Wrapping his own arms around her, she softly said, "All I want Ron, is for you and Harry to come with me. Please."  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, he nodded. Even though her face was pressed into his chest, she somehow still knew he accepted and holding him even tighter, she whispered quietly, "Thank-you."  
  
=)  
  
Asking Harry was a world in a half away from asking Ron to go with her. The main reason they needed Harry was to get the Thestrals. They couldn't take floo powder, it was being watched, and obviously they couldn't apparate, so their only choice was.. *  
  
"NO WAY! I said never again. Man isn't there any other way we can do this?" Ron pleaded with his best friends as they stood in front of the thestrals a week later getting ready to go.  
  
"Come on Ron! They're not that bad." Harry said mounting himself on the only thestral they attracted with a slab of a bloody steak bone the house elf Dobby had been more than happy to fetch for them. Hermione walked over and looked up at him apprehensively.  
  
"How else are we supposed to get there?" Harry said annoyed.  
  
"I'll get my broom!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"I'm not riding on a broom!" Hermione shot at him.  
  
"Then ride with Harry!" Ron shot back.  
  
She crossed her arms and was just about to mount when suddenly in a rush of wings, as if someone had beckoned him there, Buckbeak came flying through the trees and stood far into the trees, but enough so the 3 teens could his large shadowy figure. They all grinned at each other as Ron and Hermione approached him slowly. They came upon him and Buckbeak tossed his head as if he remembered them and was saying hello.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron and he felt his heart speed up in an instant. Slowly, they bent their necks and bowed. Buckbeak bent his knees and went into an un mistakable bow. Hermione rushed forward and stroked his long neck.  
  
"I'll take him." Hermione said without a moments hesitation.  
  
"So the three of us will be separated.. not a good idea Herm." Ron said a little too urgently.  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked at him oddly, but Hermione grinned and said softly, "Well, you could ride on Buckbeak with me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. This was getting old already.  
  
Ron summoned his broom outside (just for emergencies *A/N: HINT HINT*) and using a shrinking spell on his broom, he tuck it securely in his robes. He looked next to him at Hermione who was still petting Buckbeak fondly her eyes showing the slightest trace of tears.  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked, his voice cracking.  
  
She nodded and he made a cradle with his hands as she put her foot in and hoisted herself up onto Buckbeak. Once she was settled, he climbed clumsily up in back of her and placed hands on her hips. He felt her jerk slightly and when they looked over at Harry who looked at them with a brave face, Hermione whispered, "Let's go."  
  
Taking off from the ground, they all clung tightly onto their supporters as they disappeared into the cloudy dark sky.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed that. I'm sorry its been taking me so long to update. I've been busy busy busy. Anyways, its not likely I'll update before thanksgiving, so for all the Americans, I hope you have a great Thanksgiving, and for everyone else, have a good weekend, and I'll update asap! =) PLEASE R/R! Much Luv, Sara 


	8. Arrival

Well HIYA! Sorry its always been taking me forever to update, but I'm so busyyyy. I just turned 18 on sat. dec 6, and applying for college hasn't been any piece of cake (get it? Cake, birthday, ahhaaaaaa im done.) Anyways, thanks so much to all the reviewers and I'll try to update sooner!  
  
Much Luv, sara  
  
Disclaimer: sadly no  
  
`*` `*` `*`  
  
Albus aren't you going to DO anything? Those children are unprotected!" McGonagall shouted at Dumbledore as they watched the three fly into the moonlight.  
  
"No Minerva. Miss Granger is a smart young witch, and I haven't any doubt that Ron and Harry won't do anything in their might to protect her."  
  
"But Albus - they're just children." McGonagall said sqeakily. "Aren't we going to do anything?"  
  
"They know what they need to do. And I have faith." Dumbledore finished wisely.  
  
"Whatever are we going to tell the Weasleys? And with You-Know-Who on the loose! Anything could happen to them!"  
  
Breathing hard, he replied, "I know Minerva, but they're wise beyond their years and I will be right there to protect them if anything happens."  
  
"How could you know?"  
  
The familiar twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes and turned away from her watching the small speck that was Ron, Hermione, and Harry disappear into the inky black sky.  
  
*  
  
They flew through the darkened and cold November sky the clouds floating below. Hermione was holding onto Buckbeak's neck and Ron held her waist. She seemed to relax more into it as the ride progressed.  
  
"There is it." Hermione whispered breathlessly after about 2 ½ hours. They looked down and saw a small clump of houses a good distant from each other, so the yards looked rather big. Ron and Harry had never seen where Hermione lived and they thought it would be interesting to see.  
  
Landing on the end of the street. The situation would have looked to ridiculous to be true. Three teens under 17 randomly appearing out of the clouds at 2 in the morning with one strange looking creature supporting two of them, and an invisible thing holding the other up. Luckily, nobody saw them.  
  
They dismounted and Ron and Hermione both felt a little lost without the comforting contact. Hermione took a deep breath and they walked to her home.  
  
The Grangers weren't exactly rich, and they weren't poor, they were middle class. Their home was a little shorter than the Burrow, but wider than the Burrow with a large yard and from what Ron and Harry could see, a rather large backyard. She tried to open the front door and it was locked. Taking out her wand she muttered, "Alohomora" and the door remained closed.  
  
"Oh God," Harry said worry in his voice.  
  
Hermione showed no sign of worry though, what she did was take Buckbeak around to the back and tie him to a tree, and proceeded to the side of the house where Ron and Harry followed. She pulled lightly on the vines that hung on the side of the house to make sure they were sturdy. Hoisting herself up, she began to climb.  
  
"Who knew Hermione was capable of that?" Harry asked dumbstruck.  
  
"Come on," Ron said following her.  
  
Hermione reached the window and shoved the window open. Because she was so small she easily squeezed through and a few feet below Ron and Harry heard a small thump that indicated Hermione was inside. It took more effort for Ron and Harry to squeeze through, as they were bigger than her. Once the three teens were in, they looked around and found themselves in a small office. It looked like a struggle. A very modern computer had it's screen cracked and a wood bookcase was laying on it's side with books strewn all over the floor along with a few random photos of people neither Ron or Harry recognized. Hermione looked around the room and picked up one of the books and his it from Harry and Ron by hugging it to her chest. She looked at them and said, "They fought. they struggled. Come on, I want to see the rest."  
  
Hurrying out of the room, they found themselves in a hallway about 20 ft long and 3 more doors closed on the slim hallway, and a pair of stairs leading down from the middle of the hall. She walked down the stairs as the two boys followed nervously. It was a very awkward and uncomforting situation for all three, following Hermione through her home, looking for anything and everything that could have resulted in her parent's death. She reached the bottom and they found themselves in a very comfortable and warm living room. The walls were white and there sat a large television in the corner a love seat and large couch resting against the opposite wall with a fireplace next to the t.v. A sliding door led out to a large backyard, and another door that led to the kitchen. There was a large blue and red knitted blanket folded neatly layed across one of the arms of the couch.  
  
"Now what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think we should look for some evidence." Ron said suggestively.  
  
"Like what?" Hermione cut in.  
  
"I dunno." Ron said sounding very stupid.  
  
"Why don't I show you guys around," Hermione said quietly.  
  
She didn't wait for an answer, simply looked over at the fireplace and went to the mantle a top it. It held one photo. It was a photo of the family, it was beautiful. Hermione looked 5 or 6 years old and she was smiling widely, her two front teeth missing, her arms wrapped around her mother's waist while her mother's arm rested comfortably on her daughter's shoulder while the other held her head. Hermione's father stood behind her wrapping one arm around Hermione while the other reaching behind Hermione and wrapping his wife's shoulder. They were standing near an ocean and Hermione donned a pink t-shirt and an overall blue jean dress barefoot, while her mother wore a short-sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans. Her father wore a button down light blue shirt the top two buttons undone with a pair of khaki shorts. It appeared that Hermione inherited her mother's bushy brown hair, as her father's hair was a slick neat dark gray with specs of white although he had a young face. She got her father's eyes, as her mum's eyes were sparkling blue.  
  
"Wow," Ron whispered peering into the smiling face of Hermione's mother.  
  
"She was beautiful wasn't she. " Hermione spoke referring to her mother, fingering the edge of the frame.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said softly.  
  
"God yes," Ron whispered, they both probably thought he was talking about her mother, which was perfectly okay with him, but he was talking about Hermione. She was a beautiful little girl, and still is. He suddenly felt himself falling harder for her, the urge to reach over and kiss her so hard to bear.  
  
It seemed as though Hermione had enough though. Looking away from the frame, she gave a shudder and gestured for them to follow and she walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light. This also looked like a struggle. The table was toppled over and there were broken dishes scattered across the floor. A frying pan was in the sink and half cooked bacon rested in it and the fridge which was full of awards from Hermione's past years at school were ripped and crumpled up.  
  
She knelt down and began to gather the ripped awards together. Harry and Ron went down to help her out. They were piecing awards together and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the first one that he saw.  
  
"Mione' ickle Mione' the fantastic little helper of the week." Ron said between giggles.  
  
"Oh god." Hermione said a grin creeping across her face. "I won that because I volunteered to help the teacher for the week when one student didn't want to."  
  
"Suuuuuure. " Harry said grinning.  
  
"Oh but look at this! Miss Hermione Granger, award for cleanest teeth and first person in the year to lose a tooth!" Harry said piecing another one together.  
  
"Shut up! My parents were dentists. What do you expect?" Hermione snapped playfully.  
  
The teens had fun putting the rest of the awards together and forgot all about investigating. They stayed in the kitchen the whole night and eventually fell asleep right there on the floor at around 3:30 in the morning.  
  
XxxxxxxX  
  
Ron woke up to find Harry spread across the kitchen floor mouth wide open and occasionally flinching as an after affect of a nightmare. He looked around and found the clock. It was 5:30. Two hours of sleep wasn't nearly enough and right as he was about to fall back asleep, he noticed one person missing.  
  
Shit. Hermione.  
  
Neck and back hurting terribly from falling asleep on rock hard tile, he shot up from the floor shooting pain through his lower back and ran up the stairs and into the office, which was the only place he knew of the home sofar. Then he saw at the end of the hall, a little light on. Wondering briefly if it was a death eater trying to trap him, he walked over anyways and knocked on the door.  
  
.*.*.*.*.  
  
Well I didn't know if I shoulda continued from this point or not, and I decided not to because I'm actually sposed to be doing homework *guilt* and my brain is officially half dead at the moment, but I'll have the next chappy up sooner than you can say "toy boat" fast 10 times in a row without screwing up. Believe me its hard!  
  
I'm betting my friend 10 bucks that all of you who read this, is actually gonna try.REVIEW and tell me! =) Luv ya'll! 


	9. Blackness and fear

Wowzers, this was a quick update wasn't it? Yessire it was. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, I luv ya'll and especially thanks to Swimfan who actually happens to be one of my good friends! (hey steph!) ; ) Enjoy! Much Luv, Sara  
  
* ** *** **** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
Hermione woke up extremely uncomfortable and had to wonder where she was for a moment. She remembered and found herself lying on her kitchen floor with Ron and Harry spread out around her. Twisting her back, she suddenly got a feeling of nervousness and anxiety. Looking around, her gaze fell on the window, and the trees looked suspiciously shadowy .. But then her gaze fell on Ron. She couldn't help but notice he had remarkable features. Putting her hand lightly through his soft, thick, hair she brushed it with her fingers. As she went to put it back in, he grabbed hold of her hand in his sleep and kept a firm grip on it. It made her heart speed up in an instant. For the first time in weeks, her heart began to feel lighter, and all she wanted to do was wake Ron up and spill her heart out and tell him she liked him. As more than a friend.  
  
And just as she was about to shake him awake, she felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth and around her waist and heard someone mutter the spell, "Stupefy. "  
  
Black.  
  
~  
  
Harry rolled over and saw an image of Hermione being taken away and lying dead on the floor of a forest. He tried to run to her, but couldn't reach her. It actually seemed like she was getting farther and farther away. He saw her shudder before Voldemort's voice came and said closely to Harry's ear so his icy breath and cold voice sent his heart to his stomach, "Say good-bye to your mudblood friend Harry."  
  
His scar burned as if an iron was being pressed to his forehead. Still asleep, he rolled over and continued muttering.  
  
~  
  
Ron walked to the door at the end of the hall and knocked.  
  
The door swung open and for a moment all he saw was a blinding flash of light that soon went away. Squinting his eyes, he saw a room. There were periwinkle walls and a dark blue ceiling and the ceiling looked like it had been enchanted to look like the sky above. The room had a shelf full of books, a fluffy white bed with light blue covers with purple flowers scattered on top, and various pictures of friends and family on the desk, dresser, and walls. A plaque bearing the name "Hermione Elaine Granger" rested comfortably above the bed.  
  
And then he saw something that caught his eye. He saw a muggle photo of himself and Hermione gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Hermione was wearing a beautiful flowing wedding gown, and Ron was dressed in a very nice pair of dress robes. They had their arms around each other and their faces were so close that their noses were hardly a centimeter from touching. He continued to stare at the photo wondering what it was all about. As much as he found picturing that future scene in his head was very easy, he was very curious as to why a photo exists, in which the event had never happened.  
  
There was one more thing in the photo that caught his eye, a woman in the back stood watching closely and it looked like.. HERMIONE?? But she was standing there with Ron, the Hermione in the back suddenly moved and formed her mouth into an unmistakable scream and right as he bent down to pick up the photograph to get a better look, he felt a jerk behind his navel.  
  
The photograph was a portkey.  
  
! ! !  
  
(A/N: So I was thinking this would be a great stopping point, but then I imagined various shoes being thrown at your computers so I decided to go on for all my lovely reviewers whom I loooove sooo much! And for those who read my story and don't review(don't worry I'm guilty of it too) pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaseeee review because I haven't gotten as many as I'd like and if I don't get at least 3-5 from this chapter I'm not gonna be very motivated to finish the story. So pleeeeease review when you're done reading the chapter and you will make me a very happy girl! =) Onto the rest of the chapter!)  
  
! ! !  
  
Ron landed on a wet and very cold, stone floor. The wind had been knocked out of him, and this could mean nothing good at all. He sucked in a very deep hoarse breath and squeezed his eyes shut tight as he pushed himself up from the ground. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him.  
  
He was in a room with a very high ceiling. A very. familiar room. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but when he entered through a door. He saw the kitchen. It was then he realized, he was at 12 Grimmauld (A/N:sp?) Place.  
  
"Merlin's beard." Ron said under his breath. It was almost nice to know he was transported to somewhere he knew. But why was he transported here? And where was Hermione.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. We wondered what was taking you so long." A cold voice said.  
  
Ron spun around and felt his heart beating uncontrollably fast. There was a hooded figure, and yet he still recognized the voice. That cold voice, just like his son's.  
  
With an evil grin, Lucius Malfoy removed his hood and his piercing grey eyes burned a hole through Ron's bright blue. Ron let out a gasp and didn't know what to do or say. All he knew is that he was in very big trouble. Now he knew how Harry felt. With nothing but a wa- shit, he didn't have his wand.  
  
He must have been groping his pockets for it, because Malfoy let out a laugh and said, "Foolish boy. Doesn't even carry his wand in his pocket. Fortunately, I have your wand. And don't worry. It's safe," he patronized, ask he put his hands in his robes to pull out none other than his and Hermione's wand.  
  
There was only one thing Ron could think of and he said in a deadly whisper, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Oh your lovely little mudblood friend?" Ron felt his blood boil. "We've got her, and I assure you, she's quite safe, and has been of great use to us."  
  
"What have you done with her?! How could she be useful to you?!" He was shouting now.  
  
"Well Weasel, to get Potter, we had to get you, and to get you, we had to get none other than the girl you're in love with." Lucius snarled as if Ron asked if birds had wings.  
  
The simple sentence sent Ron's heart into overdive. In love? With Hermione? Whoa. That was going a little far. He knew he really liked her a lot as more than a friend, and loved her as a best friend, but IN LOVE with her?  
  
So ignoring the comment, Ron repeated, "Where the fuck is she?!"  
  
"Language Weasel."  
  
"Tell me you bastard!"  
  
"You want to see your little girlfriend poor boy?" He spoke as if Ron was two years old. "Well as I said, she's being guarded carefully. Very carfully indeed."  
  
Ron got a sudden idea, but he needed to distract Malfoy.  
  
Taking a slow step towards Malfoy, he clenched his fists.  
  
"Her parents were such easy targets. You have no idea how much they struggled. They begged and pleaded. Fools. The Dark Lord takes no pity on filthy muggles." He said icily.  
  
Ron glared. "Why are you telling me all this? How can you trust that I won't run back to Dumbledor and say that Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban?" Ron said taking another step.  
  
Malfoy let out a laugh. "Well you wont survive to know idiot boy."  
  
Uh-oh. That couldn't mean anything good.  
  
Ron was powerless. He was ready to die.  
  
"Your poor poor parents. They've already lost one son. How sad it will be that they are about to lose another."  
  
"P-P-ercy? Is he dead?!" Ron bellowed, and with all betrayal a sudden burst of fear and affection for his older brother.  
  
"Oh no no no Weasel. But believe me I heard things around the Ministry. Your idiotic brother got sucked right in." Lucius snarled.  
  
Ron swallowed hard and just as Lucius raised his wand and let out a cold high laugh, Ron was more frightened than he ever had been in his life.  
  
"AVADA KED-" Lucius raised his wand.  
  
A sudden burst of memories came bursting into his brain. The day Ginny was born, playing quidditch with his brothers, his Hogwarts letter, Ron on the horse in the giant chess set, watching Harry talk to the snake at dueling club, Aragog, Hermione petrified, his little sister crawling out of the chamber, Sirius standing above him with a knife, being pulled into the Whomping Willow by Sirius, blackness, the World Cup, the third task, the Thestrals, the brain wrapping itself around Ron, and finally Hermione stepping closer as she sang to him.  
  
All the memories flashed by in what was only 2 seconds, and it was then he went forward with his plan.  
  
Ron dived out of the way just in time and felt a swish of green light pass above his head, knocking Malfoy to the ground and grabbed Hermione's wand in the process. Ron's shirt got ripped in the process.  
  
He stood up quickly and pointed the wand at Lucius yelling, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
He fell to the rock hard ground with a painful clunk. Ron grinned and said quietly looking down into the shocked face of Malfoy, "Shouldn't've let the Hermione teach me that one huh?"  
  
Reaching down, he grabbed his wand and twirling them like batons in his hands, he pocketed Hermione's and kept his held out in front of him and set out to find Hermione, hoping and praying that she was okay.  
  
*+ *+ *+ *+  
  
ohhh I had so much fun writing this chapter. As I wrote it, I found myself getting really into it and was like jumping around going OHHH I JUST GOT ANOTHER IDEA! My brother heard me at one point and he was like, "shit wats wrong with you?" Yes im insane I know. Damn proud of it too! Anyways, I'll probably update soon, what with winter break coming up soon, meaning I'll have more time on my hands and stuff. Have a good week everyone! Much Luv, Sara 


	10. Helpless pain

Okay here's chapter 10 and I cant believe I'm already up to 10. I thought this story was gonna be like 4 chapters. I was wroooong! There'll probably still be a lot more to go after this so don't worry! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock and you have no clue how much the reviews mean to me. They keep me going! I'll stop blubbering now and I'll let you read. Have fun! Much luv, Sara  
  
* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
Step by step Ron grew more and more frightened. Not frightened for himself, but for Hermione. He didn't know what happened to her, and part of him didn't want to know what terrible things the death eaters probably did to her. Shoving the thoughts out of his head, he continued walking. His footsteps echoed loudly off the cold walls, and he found himself at the foot of stairs.  
  
'These stairs don't look familiar' Ron thought. His mother had actually never let them wander around the whole house before. What better time than now? He stepped up and he found that the staircase was a spiral that seemed to go on forever. Before he knew it, he began running and the spirals seemed to be getting smaller and he could faintly see a landing above him. Swallowing up some of his courage, he continued to the very top. It was awkward as he reached the top and found that he was in an attic. But why was an attic so far away from everything? He found boxes everywhere, and he sorted through them for a minute. All that was in there were old school books that must have belonged to Sirius, and some old baby clothes and sorts. It was nothing that greatly interested Ron, but then he saw a box in the corner labeled, "Photos." Abandoning his search for Hermione without realizing it, he peered inside the box and felt his jaw drop. There were hundreds of scattered and random pictures of what Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew as the 4 maurdaurs and Lily. What Harry would kill to see this.. He sat down to look at the pictures. There were pictures of Harry's parents on their wedding. His mother was so pretty, and Harry really was the spitting image of his dad. Except for the eyes. Lily's eyes. After scattering through more pictures. He found a picture of himself, Harry, and Hermione. They were all laughing together and seemed unaware that the photo was being taken. Turning the photo over, there was a message.  
  
Snuffles,  
  
Thought you would like to see Harry when nightmares don't haunt his sleep. This was taken at the end of the second task. You see how much his friends mean to him. Looks familiar doesn't it? Prongs would be proud. Be careful Snuffles.  
  
Fondly,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Ron grinned and tucked the photo into his pocket and as he stood up, he dusted off his robes and looked around, figuring there was nothing they were hiding in there. As he turned to go, he heard something knock over. He looked back and noticed that he missed a box, and he went to go move it so he could see it. But there he saw a door. A very small door that blended in almost perfectly with the floor because of the dust. Taking his wand out again, he opened the door. Fear began to set in again. Then realizing he had left Hermione in danger for probably another half hour at least, he felt like he was going to be sick with fright and guilt.  
  
Shoving open the tiny door, he toppled to the ground outside and was met with a ferocious wind. He coughed and stood up quickly keeping a tight grip on his wand. The wind was so strong that he felt if he made one wrong move it would whip him right off his feet. Looking around, he realized he was on a very large balcony and as he looked up to the sky, it didn't seem like the clouds were as far away as they should be. Running to the edge of the balcony, he saw that they were VERY high up, and you could definitely not see this part of the house from the outside. The trees below were so small he could hardly see them. 'Enchanted' Ron thought coolly. He turned around to find Bellatrix Lestrange sneering at him. His heart leapt out of his chest and his breathing stopped.  
  
"Well finally." She said not a hint of pity in her voice. She looked like he remembered from their brief meeting. Ron tried to swallow, but then found that he couldn't. The icy wind seemed to have stopped roaring and all he could see was Bellatrix giving him the most disgusted stare.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Ron shouted wondering where he found his voice.  
  
"What do you think Weasel?" He pretended to play dumb, and he did so by raising his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Potter you filthy mudblood lover," She spat.  
  
Ron wanted to go and knock her to the ground, but he resisted, because if there was one death eater, there was going to be more. That's when it hit him -  
  
"Where is Hermione?"  
  
"Ahh the filthy little mudblood bitch? Oh yes Weasley, she was crying for you. Poor thing. " She added unconvincingly.  
  
Trying to be brave he took one more step towards her and said in an even louder voice, "What have you done to her? Show me where she is!!!" He could hardly control himself and he felt himself getting quite hysterical.  
  
She grinned at him and snapped her fingers. A very small and bald man then apparated with about 3 others around him and the one in the very back was Knot, a fairly large man and he was holding a limp Hermione whose head hung pitifully her curls whipping all around her face from the wind, and her hands tied behind her back. He was more or less dragging her, but since she was so small it was easier for him to hold one fat arm around her tiny waist and the other clasping her hands together. Still holding her around her waist, he dug his hands into her curls and thrusted her head up so he could clearly see her face. Her eyes were closed and he could tell that she had been stunned and her cheek was bleeding freely along with a cut lip. He could see straight lines of blood scattered across her white blouse. She also donned a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees forming a sort of Capri pants. She had no shoes and socks on.  
  
Bellatrix walked over and squeezed Hermione's face as if she were speaking to Ron and made her say in a high pitched fake voice, "Say bye-bye Ron."  
  
***  
  
Miles and miles away, Harry Potter felt himself being shaken awake. He was sweating and was extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry!!! Harry!" A voice was screaming. Yet it seemed so far away.  
  
Harry sat up faster than ever thought possible and knocked foreheads with... Ginny Weasley?  
  
"Ginny?! What are you doing here?!" Harry said.  
  
"You think I don't know when you three are up to something?" Ginny asked grinning.  
  
"How did you get here?" Harry asked suspiciously, there was teasing in his voice.  
  
"Come on Potter. I could see you three flying off. And I followed right away. Don't worry nobody else saw." Ginny added looking at the horrorstruck Harry. "I used my broom, but its outta shape, and it started to break down halfway through, so I ran the rest of the way." (A/N: Unrealistic I know, but I didn't have any other ideas k? k.) Ginny finished without a hint of worry or anything. She smiled at him as she finished.  
  
"Wow," Harry grinned back and then realized, he needed to tell someone about the dream.  
  
"Oh my God. Ginny! Oh shit Ginny! Bella - or someone! I don't know! Someone's got Hermione! We've got to go save her! Where's Ron?" Harry yelled becoming frantic.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Harry! What's going on?" Ginny asked confused as se searched his face with her eyes.  
  
"Someone has got Hermione at 12 Grimmauld Place!"  
  
"H-How do you know?" Ginny asked, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
Shit. She was going to find out anyways...  
  
"Ginny listen to me. I've been having visions. Dreams. I don't know. But I can tell when Vold - You Know Who, is angry and happy and everything. And he was happy because he was watching Hermione being tortured." Harry said. It felt like poison was being poured out of him.  
  
Ginny sucked in a deep breath and said, "Ron isn't here. I think he went to go find Hermione."  
  
Harry stared at her and said, "Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
Ginny swallowed and shook her head. "I'm scared Harry."  
  
He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet and said, "Do you love your brother?"  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
"How are we going to get there anyways?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"Buckbeak," Harry said simply.  
  
"Buckbeak?" Ginny said almost excitedly.  
  
They bowed to him and for the second time in 24 hours, Harry climbed on Buckbeak and Ginny jumped on right behind him. She gripped him tightly around the middle, and Harry nudged Buckbeak with his heels and they flew off into the sky.  
  
"How do we even know where we're going Harry?!" Ginny shouted over the wind.  
  
"Buckbeak'll know! He's lived there the longest!"  
  
Trying hard to trust Harry with all her might, she held tighter and prayed that Ron and Hermione are okay.  
  
***  
  
"Oh God." Ron whimpered as he looked at Hermione. He felt his gums start to ache from his grinding teeth.  
  
Knot let out a laugh and he shoved Hermione to the ground. She fell flat on her stomach, her hands still clamped behind her back by a thick rope. Ron moved to go to her, and he felt a wand at the back of his neck the moment he took a step forward.  
  
"Don't even think about it Weasley."  
  
Ron turned and stared into the face of Wormtail.  
  
"You don't have the guts to hurt me." Ron said angrily.  
  
"No? Well Weasley, the Dark Lord has been most gracious and taught me how to fight properly instead of blubbering like the idiot I was and never will be again." Wormtail snapped at him.  
  
"You'll always be a coward Peter. I'll never forget the Peter who sat crying like a baby in the Shrieking Shack begging your best friends for mercy." Ron glared back into his face.  
  
Wormtail seemed to be lost for words. All words except one. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Ron barley had time to think as the unforgivable curse hit him. It was pain. Pain beyond his wildest dreams. He refused to scream or even cry, so he shut his eyes tight, so tight, and clenched his fists together as his body shook violently. It was over after 2 seconds that felt like an eternity.  
  
"That hurt didn't it?" Wormtail said with fake pity.  
  
Ron looked up with bloodshot eyes and turned to look at Hermione. She was still laying on the ground. He reached a hand out to her and the death eaters erupted into laughter.  
  
"No use keeping her stunned anymore. Let's see her beg and plea. It shall bring Potter closer, and that's exactly what we need." Bellatrix said with joy and evil in her voice.  
  
Ron closed his eyes as he heard a voice say 'Ennervate.' He heard Hermione's cough and a strangled cry of, "Where am I? Where's - OH GOD RON!"  
  
Hearing her footsteps run towards him he opened his eyes to see her rushing towards him as more death eaters apparated and they became closed in. She fell to her knees and touched his cheek smiling through her incoming tears. "Ron?" Her voice was angelic.  
  
"Mione'. I had no idea if you - if you were - were." He couldn't bring himself to say dead.  
  
Suddenly it seemed as if everything had disappeared. She was getting closer, and he could feel her breath on his face. It sent shivers all over his body, but as soon as she was hardly an inch away, she was jerked back with such a great amount of force that she cried out. Ron sat up in a flash and felt someone grab him from behind. He didn't care who it was or what they were going to do to him, all he knew he had to do was to get Hermione out of there. He struggled and kicked his feet and watched as Hermione did the same. She began to whimper and he felt like he wanted to cry.  
  
"Someone just kill them!!" yelled a death eater.  
  
"NO FOOL! We need them for Potter." Said the death eater holding Hermione which was Wormtail. "Then we can dispose of them." He whispered those words close to Hermione but still so Ron could hear them.  
  
"No!!! You can't do this and you won't ever get Harry! Just let us go! We can't do anything for you!" Hermione cried out.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Yelled out a new voice.  
  
A high pitched, cold, voice. The voice belonged to someone who was hardly a man. Someone with cold pitiless red eyes.  
  
***  
  
I got shivers writing this chapter and its getting scary and exciting. I think now we all know who that last voice belonged to. If not, well people you gotta read the books all over again. ; ) And don't worry, this is still a R/HR fic so they WILL have their fluffy moment. Anyways, I dunno if I'll get a chapter out again before Christmas, but definitely soon after. Have a merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! Much luv Sara 


	11. Defeat in someone else's eyes

Well I'm pretty sad because I didn't get ANY reviews for my last chappy and I'm sad =( If I don't get at least 3-5 reviews from this chapter, I will not be very motivated to finish the story, and the story is at it's climax right now so that's kinda disappointing. It's all up to you guys. Please please please review.  
  
Disclaimer: nopers  
  
*******  
  
Harry Potter's scar burst open and he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed hold of Buckbeak's feathers tighter which made Buckbeak jerk a bit. Ginny Weasley had been relaxed holding onto Harry, her cheek pressed against his back, but the moment his scar burned, she felt like electricity was surging through her body for the split second. She looked at Harry and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My scar, it burns - burns so bad." Harry said with his eyes shut tight.  
  
"Did something happen?" Ginny asked concerned.  
  
His scar gave another sharp prickle and he actually moaned from the pain. He began to sweat and held Buckbeak even tighter and began whispering, "quicker, fast, fly, we have to save them. NOW!!" He shouted the last part.  
  
Ginny loosened her grip and began to become very scared. "Harry? What's going on?" She whimpered.  
  
"They've got Mione', Ron, Crucio." He said very quickly.  
  
"Oh my goodness. " Ginny whispered.  
  
"LOOK!" Harry said pointing down.  
  
Ginny sniffed and looked down, she realized how high they were and swallowed, but then averted her eyes more ahead and saw that they had reached 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Hermione barely had time to think before the painful and unforgivable curse hit her squarely in the chest. She screamed loud and hard the sweat breaking out on her face.  
  
"NO! STOP!" Ron shouted his face twisted in pity and plead.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron with sunken eyes and a wet face from her tears. More spilled down her scratched pale face, making her wince from the salty tears hitting her open wounds. She shook her head and looked fearfully behind Ron.  
  
Ron's capture spun him around painfully and Ron Weasley was looking straight up into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. Ron let out a strangled gasp and felt so very small and helpless at the moment.  
  
"Oh.. My..." was all Hermione could get out before -  
  
"CRUC -"  
  
"DON'T!!! Hurt me instead!!!" Ron yelped to the death eaters around him.  
  
"Ron no!" Screamed Hermione.  
  
Ron glared over at her and she let out a dry sob. "Please. " she whimpered.  
  
"Well well well. The two sidekicks are willing to die for the others." Voldemort sneered.  
  
The death eaters immediately dropped down to the ground kneeling in a bow leaving Ron and Hermione standing looking frightened, yet loyal to each other. Ron ran over to Hermione as quickly as he could and gathered her in his arms protecting her. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and back while Hermione had her hands into fists gently holding his shirt, pressing against Ron's chest. She could feel both of them shaking with fear, and she closed her eyes tight.  
  
"V-Volde - I can't believe - " Ron said quietly holding Hermione even tighter out of fright.  
  
"No of course not Weasel. Lord Voldemort can't possibly be here. He wouldn't DARE hurt the mudblood and the blood traitor." Voldemort said icily his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Rise death eaters." He added as an after thought.  
  
The Death Eaters rose all at once the swishing of their cloaks made Ron sick to his stomach. He knew that he and Hermione were going to die soon and he couldn't do anything about it. Voldemort walked forward towards them and looked straight at Hermione with great disgust. She kept her eyes shut tight and Ron held on tighter. Voldemort took out his wand and thrusted it under Hermione's chin making her look up. She kept her eyes closed and then Voldemort said in a cool voice, "Look at me mudblood, watch while we torture your boyfriend."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and thought she would positively die from fright. Voldemort was the scariest thing she had ever seen in her life and she actually let out a little gasp. Voldemort smirked at this and beckoned Wormtail forward. He flung himself forward and fell to the ground to kiss Voldemort's feet and then rose. He lundged on Ron while Voldemort beckoned another Death Eater forward to grab Hermione and they were torn apart in an instant.  
  
"HOLD - STILL!" Wormtail screamed as he held onto Ron's stomach while Ron threw his fists trying to get loose. Ron didn't give up though, he wasn't going to die, he wasn't going to let Hermione die, and he would protect Harry. He wasn't going to just be the "faithful sidekick" this time. Hermione had tears flowing freely down her face as she kept struggling to hold onto Ron's hands. Growing more angry and less frightened, he managed to smash his foot backwards into an extremely painful place for the male, which made Wormtail drop Ron and shout, "SHIT! Filthy mud-lover." He ran towards Hermione again but Voldemort spoke words that made his blood freeze and made Hermione's heart stop. He pointed his wand at Ron and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Ron was hopeless, there was nothing he could do. He failed as the sidekick, and as a hero he was trying to be in order to save his best friends.. thankfully someone did it for him.  
  
With a rush of heavy wings Buckbeak flew down to the balcony and Harry literally jumped off before he landed and shoved Ron out of the way. They fell to the ground and felt the unforgivable curse graze the tops of their heads. Voldemort's groan of frustration sent a sharp twinge to Harry's scar. There was a sudden sound of feet hitting the ground quite hard, and they looked up to see Ginny pulling herself up from the ground looking positively terrified. Ron shot up like a bullet taking Harry with him and took out their wands. The three teens stood clumped together their backs towards each other slowly circling while trying to figure out a way to keep Harry from getting killed, and how to get Hermione. The death eaters closed in around them with one death eater they didn't recognize still holding Hermione. Voldemort stood out between his followers and grinned evilly at the trio and then at Hermione pointing his wand directly over her heart. She let out a pleading whimper as Voldemort said, "Give me Potter, or see the mudblood die. "  
  
Ron turned his head and whispered in Harry's ear, "Don't do it Harry."  
  
"Do you want Hermione to die?" Harry said back through clenched teeth.  
  
"Shut up both of you.. I have an idea." Ginny said.  
  
Both boys breathed deeply and after she explained her plan quickly to them, Ginny stepped forward and said icily, "Take me instead Tom. You've possessed me once, it would be so easy to do again."  
  
They could tell Voldemort was doing some thinking and he snarled, "Give me Potter, or see the poor girl and the mudblood die." Another death eater grabbed Ginny and she didn't even struggle. Hermione shot a startled look at Ginny and wished she knew what was going on.  
  
Then before anyone could think, Ron shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" at the death eater holding Hermione, and she shot out of his grasp and straight at Ron. He caught her with a cough and he immediately put her behind him as Harry stepped forward and looked at Voldemort.  
  
"Take me then." He said.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh. He knows what he's doing." Ron whispered.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and Harry didn't even flinch, after the killing curse was practically out of his mouth, they saw Harry mouth some words. Voldemort slowed down then, and crumpled to the ground at Harry's feet. Then with a spark, Dumbledore appeared and it was almost as if he were transparent. He walked through Harry and then became solid and pulled Voldemort up by his robes and with such force for a man so old, he threw him into the stone railing guarding the edge of the balcony. It cracked slightly and the death eaters remained still shocked at seeing Dumbledore. There was nothing they could do with him there.  
  
"You - think - you can defeat - me?" Voldemort threatened getting back to his feet.  
  
Pointing his wand at Dumbledore he shouted the killing curse and with a swift movement Dumbledore was standing beside Voldemort. The curse hit a death eater instead and he crumpled to the floor. Voldemort didn't even make notice of this.  
  
"Tom, defeat isn't what brings a Wizard up on top." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Then what is Dumbledore?" Voldemort shot back. "Your loyalty and booksmarts won't get you up on top."  
  
"You're wrong this time Tom. It's just about sacrificing yourself for others and bravery. Like Mr. Weasley was demonstrating moments ago."  
  
"What are you going to accomplish by saving the boy Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore swallowed hard. For once, he couldn't answer.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
Harry's scar burst open and he moaned loud at the pain. He crunched over his hands on his head. Then he opened his mouth and said in a dead serious voice, the entire prophecy that only himself and Dumbledore knew about. The place went deadly silent as Harry spoke. He was trying hard to fight it off, but it was so powerful as Voldemort's voice spoke in his head to tell the prophecy. Harry kept pausing while he kept his eyes shut tight and repeated the prophecy.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at Harry as if they had never seen him before and they listened closely even though they knew Harry should stop speaking.  
  
"HARRY FIGHT!" Shouted Dumbledore, "Don't let him overpower you, you're stronger than that, do it for your life, do it for your best friends lives!"  
  
Harry shook violently and threw off the curse before he could finish it. Voldemort had only heard what he heard 17 years ago at the Hog's Head. His scream of fury sent a sharper twinge to Harry's scar. Forgetting magic, Voldemort simply ran at Harry and trampled him to the ground holding his throat choking him. Harry let out a strangled scream from the pain of not being able to breath and the fact that he felt his head was splitting in half because Voldemort was simply touching and killing him.  
  
"I can touch you now Harry Potter. You'll see your mud-blood mummy soon. "  
  
Harry heard Ginny and Hermione's screams distantly and then felt more force as Ron jumped on Voldemort attempting to pull him off. Then with a shout of "STUPEFY" from Dumbledore, Voldemort lay motionless. Everything went strangely still and Ron got up and pulled Harry out from under Voldemort. Harry rubbed his neck and coughed. The death eaters moved in slowly as Harry choked out, "Thanks" to Ron.  
  
They were distracted so they didn't hear a cold voice say, "Ennervate."  
  
Voldemort rose up and shoved his followers out of the way, and Hermione who was closest, was shoved to the ground and kicked by Voldemort. He wouldn't stop and as he knocked her unconscious and was about to kill her, Ron ran forward and pulled her out of the way by her arms. Her body was twisted strangely and it looked like one of her ribs might be broken and she was bleeding from her head. They seriously needed to get out now.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF HERE DUMBLEDORE!" Shouted Harry.  
  
At that moment, Fawkes swept down and guarded all of them by spreading out his wings. It was then Ron remembered something; he jammed his hands in his robes and took out his tiny Cleansweep broom he had shrunk. He looked at Hermione who was limply hanging in his arms. He patted her face lightly and tried to get her to wake up.  
  
"Ron, take Hermione out of here. Enlarge your broom and get yourself and Hermione and Ginny out." Harry whispered frantically.  
  
"Engorgio," whispered Ron and he hopped on his broom in an instant. Hermione was slightly conscious and she managed to climb on in back of him. He wrapped her arms around his middle and realized there wasn't room for Ginny. Fawkes then flew up and clawed the back of Ginny's and Harry's robes pulling them up from the ground.  
  
"Get them out of here!" Dumbledore shouted at Fawkes.  
  
Fawkes flew out ahead of Ron and Hermione and they sped off.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione kept sliping in and out of consciousness which ment she kept slipping off the broom with Ron catching her in time.  
  
"Come on Mione' we're almost there."  
  
"Ron, it hurts. I can't breathe. I think one of my ribs is broken."  
  
"Just try and hang in there."  
  
They could now see the towers and turrets of Hogwarts and they landed softly on the grass in front of the doors to the great hall.  
  
With a sigh of relief from everyone, Hermione gave a small laugh, and passed out.  
  
**** *** ** * ** *** ****  
  
OTAY! This chapter took me practically 4ever so I really really would like some reviews. * Gives puppy face * Just so ya know the scary stuff is pretty much over and right when I thought I was gonna end, I kept going anyways. I dunno why, it's a me thingy. The stories gonna come to a close soon, maybe another 2-4 chapters (depending on how many * ahem ahem * reviews I receive. Anyways, hope ya'll had a happy happy new year!  
  
Luv, Sara 


	12. how can everything be so terribleyet, so...

Helloooo, I'm SOOOOO sorry I made ya'll wait so long. I hate when people do that and here I am doing it to you guys. Blah!  
  
I think we've got maybe 1-3 left and then an epilogue. I don't think I'm gonna do a sequel because quite frankly, I wouldn't have a clue to write. I'll definitely do that epilogue for you guys though. Enjoy and R/R! Luvs,Sara  
  
Disclaimer: the woman who owns them lives far away from me and has more money than I can ever dream of.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The first thing Hermione recognized was the smell. It was the smell of the hospital wing. She had visited this place many times. The second thing she felt, was uncomfortable, she was laying on her back and the mattress was conformed to her body. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried pushing herself up on her elbows. She only managed to raise herself slightly, and she opened her eyes. Immediately aware of where she was and the pain she felt, she let out a small moan. She felt as if a knife was jammed between her ribs. Looking down, she realized that she was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, a dressing robe, and around her chest and rib area was a thick bandage that wrapped around her body starting under her neckline and under her arms, ending right above her belly button. It was quite tight around her chest and made her have a little cleavage. It was still pretty much dark outside, but there was a twinge of light pink making its way over the horizon.  
  
Not able to hold herself up anymore, for her arms were very sore, she put her pillow behind her and rested her back against it so she was sitting up but was still comfortable. Rubbing her sides and ribs, she turned her head to look around her when she heard a voice.  
  
"Hey," whispered Ron. He was sitting just like she was in his bed his bedspread full of chocolate frog wrappers.  
  
"Hey yourself," she repeated back somewhat surprised, her voice thick with sleep.  
  
"How are you?" He asked nervously, taking a glance up and down her body, which made her blush.  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm okay I guess. How are you. what about Harry, and Ginny?" She asked about Harry and Ginny with care.  
  
"They're fine. The only reason they're here in the wing is cause Madame Pomfrey wants to make sure we're all okay. They're down at breakfast right now, but I wanted to stay so you wouldn't worry when you woke up. Ginny had a couple bruises and scrapes on her back and Harry has bruises around his neck and some scratches."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. This was all her fault.  
  
He read the expression on her face and he got out of his bed and sat down in the chair next to her bed so he could be closer to her. Her heart began to beat quicker in being in such close proximity with him, and that grin he gave her. Oh he was so wonderful. She took a glance up and down his body and saw he was simply wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants with his shoes and socks off, one thick bandage covering his left foot with only his toes visible, and his Weasley sweater.  
  
"And - what about you?"  
  
His grin faded a little bit.  
  
"There's some cuts and scrapes, but the curse.. " He trailed off.  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ron. you know you can tell me."  
  
He took a deep breath and said, "It hit where the welts were from the brain which made them hurt like hell."  
  
She didn't know what to say. Her clouding eyes said it all for her anyways.  
  
"But I'm fine."  
  
Hermione shook her head. She let out a small sob and clutched her stomach. It hurt.  
  
"Ron what have I done?" she asked him.  
  
He cast her a confused look and moved closer to her.  
  
"I killed my mum and dad, I almost killed you. I almost killed Harry and Ginny. Dumbledore," she whimpered.  
  
"There was no way of you knowing that this was going to happen to us. It probably would've happened eventually. "  
  
"I begged you to come with me."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"You could have died."  
  
"It would have been worth it."  
  
"All my fault."  
  
"No it wasn't, just stop."  
  
"Everything just feels like it is though! I will never blame Harry for his 'saving people thing' ever again."  
  
Ron looked down and let out a deep breath. "This is such fucking shit."  
  
She frowned at his colorful use of vocabulary but chose not to say anything about it. "I know," she said quietly agreeing with him.  
  
He stood up at this point and limped over to the window. "The world! It just doesn't make sense how some people can be SO careless and not give to shits about anything but themselves!"  
  
Hermione sucked in a breath and began to realize how alike they both thought about the world. "Ron - "  
  
"How could they just go and kill innocent people?! You Know Wh - Voldemort, he killed so many damn people, Hermione! Harry's parents, Cedric, Sirius. your mum and dad. What's his point of doing this??? What the hell, is it ever going to change," he asked rhetorically.  
  
"It's got to," she whispered.  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"Because, we can't be living in a hell like this forever. Voldemort is going to have to die eventually."  
  
Ron looked over at her with narrowed eyes. "What do you think the prophecy is? We only heard some of it."  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think Harry would tell us until he's ready; but we know he knows it at least." Hermione said loyally.  
  
"Hermione?" He said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I tell you something, will you promise not to hate me?"  
  
"Ron - I could never hate you."  
  
"You might for this.. "  
  
"Try me," she said as she raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
He walked over to her and perched himself on her bed sitting with his leg on the side, one knee resting on the bed, he was very close to her. So close in fact, that she could smell his scent of pine and chocolate.  
  
"When it was only me and you fighting the Death Eaters and everything, I was almost hoping Harry wouldn't show up, so I could save you and me on my own so I could be the hero for once, ya know?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She understood, because she and Ron were the only ones in the world to know how it felt to be Harry Potter's best friend.  
  
"Is that it?" She asked with confusion.  
  
He shook his head, "No. When Harry was saying the prophecy, I wanted Voldemort to keep the curse on Harry. Just so I could hear the prophecy."  
  
Hermione swallowed.  
  
"I feel so selfish, but I just want to know it. Sometimes it feels like he just never tells us anything anymore, and I want to be more than the low key best friend who is always looked at second."  
  
"Ron - you're not low key."  
  
"I'll never be the hero Harry is. I'll never be as smart as you are. Never as good as Ginny is at hexes," he said with resent.  
  
"You're good at so many other things though Ron!"  
  
"Like what?" He asked disbelieving. The look on his face melted Hermione's heart. He was such a wonderful person and he didn't even know it.  
  
"You saved my life 2 nights ago, you'd protect and die for your family, you've backed Harry up more than anyone else, you always stand up for me if Malfoy takes a go, and nobody in the universe would ever burp up slugs for me," she finished with a grin.  
  
Ron let out a shaky breath, "How can everything be so terrible. "  
  
"But so wonderful at the same time," Hermione finished for him.  
  
Their eyes locked on each other's, and in that moment, it felt as if nothing existed except the two of them. No war outside. No prophecy. He grinned at her that breathtaking lopsided grin and she smiled back her eyes shining with pure desire for the boy - no, young man in front of her.  
  
He took a deep breath and the next few words he said made her heart stop.  
  
"I reckon I'm going to kiss you Hermione."  
  
And he did just that. With 8 simple words.  
  
Hermione was so shocked that her eyes flew wide open but after realizing what was actually happening, she let them close softly and relaxed into the kiss. Neither of them made any move to deepen the perfectly innocent kiss. She noticed how soft and gentle his lips were and wondered how and why she had never kissed him in the 6 years they had known each other. It sent tingles over her entire body and she never wanted to stop.  
  
Ron's hand was resting lightly on her hip and his other was on the other side of her holding himself up. Hermione had one hand on his shoulder while the other was behind his neck keeping him close to her. She had never felt anything more wonderful and comforting than Ron's kiss.  
  
Then he pulled away softly. She kept her eyes closed though and brought her hand out from behind his neck to place her fingers softly on her lips as if she could still feel his lips there.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into Ron's. His eyes were so blue at that moment. Darker than she had ever seen them before and he was looking at her as if he adored her.  
  
"Wow," she said looking at him pleasantly surprised.  
  
Ron blushed and she said, "That was.. "  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted. I didn't expect you to. I don't know what came over me," Ron looked down embarrassed.  
  
"... Wonderful." Hermione finished.  
  
"Really?" Ron said a hopeful squeak in his voice.  
  
She didn't vocalize her answer. Instead she took his face in her hands and brought it towards her capturing him in a kiss again.  
  
He pulled away slightly and said with a smile, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I HOPE you're all happy. I know I am. I was thinking maybe I'd wait, but I decided not to. Hope you guys liked it and I promise I'll update faster this time. Pleeease R/R! Much Luv, Sara 


	13. A New Family

Hiya, here's chappy 13 and hopefully I'll get a nice bunch of reviews. In complete truth, I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have liked, but nonetheless, I really really appreciate all the people who reviewed especially my friend swimfan (sup steph =) and BuckNC who left me a very very nice review. THANKS! I'm thinking there will only be one more after this, at most 2 including an epilogue, so ya'll will know soon enough. Anyways, have fun and pleeeeease R/R!!! Much Luv, Sara  
  
Disclaimer: As always, no.  
  
!!!!!  
  
It wasn't long after that Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley came bursting into the hospital wing, with Dumbledore, Ginny, and Harry close behind, causing Hermione and Ron to break away from their kiss very quickly. Ron shot up so fast as if Hermione's lips were on fire.. And in a small way they were after the kiss they had just shared. It was rather tame as far as kisses went, but whenever she was in close proximity with Ron, she felt like her whole body was on fire. She wondered if that feeling would ever go away, and she didn't even know if she wanted it to.  
  
Mr. Weasley hadn't seen anything, but Ron could have sworn he saw a knowing twinkle in his mother's eye. Damn mothers. How did they always know?  
  
Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her youngest son and began to whisper little words into his hair that sounded remarkably like, "my baby, my baby, ooh my little boy.. Thank goodness you all are alright." Mr. Weasley wrapped his son and wife in the hug, thankful that their child was still here. Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes watching them knowing she'll never be held like that by her mum ever again, and without realizing it, she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Hermione with sad eyes and walked slowly over to her. She sat down on her bed, right where Ron was only a few moments earlier. Hermione looked down not knowing what to say. The kiss was still running through her brain.  
  
"Hermione dear, I'm so sorry about everything." Mrs. Weasley said sorrowfully.  
  
She could do nothing but nod her head.  
  
"Hermione.. " She pressed again as if trying to get something out of her.  
  
"Mum," Ron said in a stop-prying-and-leave-her-alone tone.  
  
Mrs. Weasley held her hand up to stop him from saying anything else as everyone sat around the bed. Ron sat on her other side and patted her arm lightly, while Ginny sat right by her head stroking her hair, and Harry at her feet. She opened her mouth to speak again, but instead, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I know this has been a terrible ordeal for all of you, especially for Hermione," Dumbledore said. It was the first time he had spoken and it was very calming to her.  
  
"But," he continued, "Hermione is going to need to live somewhere, and I know she will want to continue her studies here at Hogwarts," he said, eyes twinkling down at her, "so there is only one solution."  
  
A million things were running through her brain at once. Was she going back to live at her house without her parents? Was she going to live with her Godmother in New York and then floo to Hogwarts? She didn't know what she was going to do. She saw a tear drop onto the blankets she was under.  
  
"Which is why.. " Mrs. Weasley cut in again, "we want you, Hermione, to come and stay with all of us. At the Burrow."  
  
Hermione raised her head and looked at the people around her. Her mouth was open wide and she croaked out, "Are you serious? You want me to come and- and live w-with you?"  
  
Ron was looking at his mother with joy and bewilderment and Ginny looked as if she was going to burst with happiness. She was smiling wide regardless of the deep cut on her lip. Harry was grinning, but there was a look of sadness in his eyes and winced every once in a while when his scar would burn. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes as he grinned down at Hermione. It was overwhelming how much kindness and love she was receiving. She didn't know what to do. It all came at her so quickly and Mr. Weasley must have sensed it by the look of confusion on her face so he said, "Maybe we should give her some more time to decide."  
  
Hermione didn't need any time to think. She did the first thing that came to her naturally. She reached up as far as she could and pulled Mrs. Weasley into a hug. A fresh wave of tears came down Hermione's face while Mrs. Weasley rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
Eventually they pulled away and Mrs. Weasley said, "we're not adopting you officially or anything. Just putting a roof over your head, food to eat, and a substitute family. Nothing can replace your real family, you know that." She glanced at Harry during the last part.  
  
"Thank-you," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron squeezed her hand and gave her a look that made Hermione feel like everything was going to be okay. She squeezed it right back and smiled at him.  
  
""WELL!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together jovially, "we need to get all of Hermione's things from her home. Since Easter holidays are approaching in 3 weeks, I think it would be a good idea to move her things in then."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked stupidly.  
  
"Miss Granger, we need to get the rest of your possessions don't we? I'm sure there are other things in your house your mother and father would want you to have too."  
  
"Oh, yeah. " Hermione said.  
  
"We'll need people to go with you of course," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"I'll go," said Ron at once.  
  
"ME TOO!" Followed Ginny.  
  
Harry nodded firmly and replied with a, "ditto."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well it's not safe enough for you four just to go on your own again. I'll have Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye follow along with you and make sure everything goes alright, and there's no danger involved."  
  
Fair enough.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
She was upright and tense during the whole conversation, and she finally let herself relax against the pillows. She was still sitting up so she got a clear view of everyone around her. And suddenly she knew how Harry must've felt all these years. People staring at you as if you were on display, and all you wanted to be was alone. She now felt that, and she didn't want to talk to anyone. Just time to sit and think about what she was going to do with her life, and how she was going to live it without her parents.  
  
"I think we'll leave you alone now," Dumbledore said resting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was thankful he said the words for her. She felt bad kicking everyone out, but it had been a loooong few days.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to go back home to the Burrow after they had spoken with Dumbledore in his office about some things for the Order. For once, she didn't care about the Order and what they were up to. Nor did anyone else. It was centered around being alive and having each other to lean on.  
  
"Everything will be okay Mione." Ginny said wrapping her arm around her friend.  
  
Ron nodded while Harry stared at the ground.  
  
Hermione appreciated Ginny trying to comfort her but Ron's hand was over hers which actually comforted her more. Letting out a deep sigh, she said hoarsely, "Thank-you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, after Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had good-natured talk, Harry and Ginny left to get some dinner. Ron went down to get some food from the Great Hall and bring it back up to the hospital wing for himself and Hermione. She didn't want to go down yet because she was still in a little pain, and didn't feel like facing anyone's staring faces and Draco Malfoy's taunts.  
  
Ron was walking up the stairs with a plate of food heavily piled upon it for himself and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I brought you some chicken pie, chips (A/N: which are like French fries for Americans), bread, and some pumpkin juice. Oh! And some chocolate éclairs because I know you like them," Ron said in a rush.  
  
She looked at him dreamily, smiled and said 'thanks' politely.  
  
"You okay?" He asked laying a hand on her knee.  
  
"Yes. I suppose. I mean, well, good as it can get right now," she said with a small grin.  
  
Ron gave her a grin that made Hermione's heart positively melt. The kiss was running through his head at lightning speed. He wanted to lean in and kiss her again, but she was picking at her roll in a thoughtful kind of way and at random times she would let out a shaky sigh that sounded as if she had been holding it in. She picked a little piece of it off and put it in her mouth chewing as if it was taking all of her energy to do so.  
  
Deciding to lighten the mood a bit, Ron made an attempt to cheer her up, "so, I guess you're gonna live with us!" He said it with such enthusiasm that Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Guess so," she replied as cheerfully as she could. But Ron could tell there was still sadness in her voice. He figured there would be for awhile.  
  
She took another bite of the roll and Ron reached over to take one for himself. Taking a bite, he hardly tasted anything. All he wanted was to take Hermione in his arms and tell her everything will be okay. She'll be happy with us at the Burrow. But it still wasn't the same as being with her own parents.  
  
"Yeah... " Ron said to himself.  
  
"Ron, are we okay?" Hermione asked quite suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" He replied stupidly.  
  
"The thing is - well what I mean to say. It's just that we -"  
  
"Kissed?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm just wondering, did it mean anything to you? Or were you just pitying me?" Hermione didn't say the words with anger, she said it with guilt and sadness. Oh if only she knew..  
  
"Why the hell would you think that?"  
  
Hermione shrugged one shoulder looking down at her blankets as if asking them for answers to life.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said taking the roll out of her hands and taking them in his own, "I kissed you because - well I've been wanting to for a long time now."  
  
Ron felt himself blush. God he was so dead. So embarrassing.  
  
"You like me don't you?" Hermione said grinning slyly at him.  
  
Ron let out a laugh, his blue eyes sparkling in almost a needy way and he said, "I reckon I do."  
  
"Took you long enough," Hermione said in a jokingly mean way.  
  
He smiled wide and Hermione looked at him as if he was the only person left in the world and he couldn't control himself anymore as he leaned forward and gave her a sweet and completely wonderful kiss.  
  
And the best part was, she wasn't pulling away.  
  
Eventually the need for air became to hard to ignore so he pulled away and was upset to see signs of tears in her eyes.  
  
Placing a hand on her face he said, "hey my kissing isn't that bad is it?"  
  
"I'm not crying.... " Hermione said in a tearful voice.  
  
"It's okay Mione'."  
  
"NO RON! Last year, when Harry kissed Cho... she was crying, and you said, 'what kind of person cries when they're kissing someone,' and we argued, like usual, and then you said that some kissing would cheer her up and I called you an insensitive wart," Hermione was speaking with such sorrow and guilt that Ron could do nothing but listen and keep himself from crying.  
  
"And you were right Ron."  
  
This snapped Ron out of everything he was drowning himself in and said stupidly, "What?"  
  
"Kissing did cheer me up a bit, and you're not really an insensitive wart. Especially after everything you've done for me the past week," Hermione had tears flowing down her face, and she said, "I never want to lose you."  
  
He stared at her in a way that was indescribable, he just wanted her to know how much he loved her as a best friend and hopefully as more someday. All he knew at that moment that there was nobody in the world he cared more about than her.  
  
"You'll never lose me."  
  
Hermione was thanking him with her eyes and she reached forward and hugged him around the neck tightly. Ron immediately wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. He buried his nose into her hair and kissed the side of her head letting his lips press there for a long time. She held on tighter to him and he whispered into her ear when he felt her give a tearful shudder, "Everything will be okay. I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*wipes tear* well this was emotional and I hope you all enjoy it. I think 2- 3 chapters should finish off the story. Please R/R and I swear I'll update sooner this time. Love ya'll.  
  
Much Luv Sara 


	14. Falling in love?

SOORRYYYY!!! I know I said I'd get this chapter up sooner, but life is life and im a busy girl. I think I'll do one more chapter after this and then we'll be all done * tear * We'll see. And no anyana, I've never lived in the south. Much Luv, Sara  
  
Disclaimer: see chapters 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 etc.  
  
- - - -  
  
The Granger's funeral was one week later. It was a small, quiet service with only about 30 people there. Ron and Harry sat on either side of Hermione. Ron kept his hand tight around hers and gave her a shoulder to cry on as he had so many times before.  
  
It turned out that Hermione had a Grandfather, but he didn't get along with his son (her dad) and came only out of respect to his wife who was also dead. Her other set of Grandparents greeted their granddaughter with great care and caution as if she was made of glass. Family friends, aunts and uncles also came paying their respects to Hermione. Her mother had one younger brother who was stiff and polite through the entire thing, while her father had 2 brothers and 1 sister. His sister was quite hysterical which in turn made Hermione cry hard.  
  
Looking back on it, the memories were very vague of the actual funeral, but 2 weeks after the funeral when they arrived back at Hermione's home was a whole different story.....  
  
~  
  
Tonks greeted them quickly when they arrived at the Knight Bus stop and wrapped Hermione in a big hug immediately soon following to Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Moody and Lupin greeted them and said apologies to Hermione and told them that they were going to be stationed all around the house while the four teens went through her home.  
  
As they approached Hermione's home, Ron and Harry felt as if they hadn't even visited there a simple 3 weeks ago. Tonks opened the door with a swift kick. The door swung open quickly and everyone peered into the house.  
  
"We'll leave you guys to it then," Lupin said laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"If you need anything..... we'll be all around, alright?" Tonks said clapping Ginny lightly on the shoulder. Ginny looked quite nervous at being in Hermione's house. The four teens cautiously stepped inside and looked around.  
  
Hermione felt a rush of memories flow into her brain as she looked around the den. All the Christmases, Easters, birthdays, Halloweens, and holidays. The gentle feel of Ron's hand slipping in hers was enough to comfort her and he gently pulled her through the room with Ginny and Harry following. Looking over at the fireplace he saw the familiar picture and peered into the smiling faces.  
  
"Wow Hermione, what's this?" Ginny asked staring at the DVD player.  
  
Hermione giggled a bit and explained it to Ginny. She stared open mouthed at all the Muggle objects followed by Ron who was completely fascinated by the electric fireplace.  
  
"Well the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree huh?" Harry said to Hermione.  
  
Ginny and Ron looked at Harry strangely.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Muggle expression."  
  
Twisting her neck a bit to get some kinks out, she looked around the room and her eyes fell on a basket of magazines in the corner. She peered inside and saw Modern Dentist and Castles of New England in the basket. Laughing a bit, she put them into neat rows and moved on to her father's small DVD collection. They were ordered alphabetically. Hermione bit her lip as she couldn't help but grin. Her dad was not one to do that, her mum did it and she always thought it awfully sweet how her mum was always helping others out.  
  
Standing back up, she turned around and saw that Ron was still examining the T.V. while Ginny and Harry had wandered somewhere.  
  
"Where's Harry and Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They went around a bit. Is that okay?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
Nodding, Hermione went over to him and pulled him up, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's look around a bit more k'?"  
  
"K'."  
  
Looking in the kitchen, they saw the fridge full of Hermione's stello-taped awards and more photos. Many were of family friends and Hermione when she was a little girl. Something caught Ron's eye though. A photo of Ron, Hermione, and Harry. It wasn't moving. They weren't even looking at the camera; it looked like it was taken the summer before third year when the trio first met up at the ice cream shop. They were all smiling at each other, innocent and happy. Ron looked at Hermione and saw that she was running her hand over the picture. Ron gave her hand a comforting squeeze which she held back just as tight.  
  
She never felt anything more comforting.  
  
~  
  
Ron and Hermione made their way up the stairs and went into her parent's room. The queen size bed sat against the wall and opposite was a dresser with a jewelry box on it that looked like it had been carved by hand. Hermione opened it and stared at her mother's collection of treasures. She sat down on the ground and Ron joined her in looking.  
  
"Wow, these are so cool," Ron said in awe. His mother didn't have much jewelery except for her wedding ring and a locket with a photo of all her children the day Ginny was born, so he had never seen such pretty things.  
  
Smiling a little Hermione remembering explained, "You know, when I was little, I used to sneak in here and go through all my mum's things because I never had any of my own."  
  
Ron smiled at her.  
  
"I'd take everything out..... " She continued as she took the necklaces out of the box and wrapped them around her neck, "and pile it on because I wanted to look and feel as beautiful as she was," taking out bangly bracelets and slipping them on her wrists.  
  
"You are beautiful Hermione," Ron said without even thinking.  
  
Hermione looked at him and at this moment, Ron thought she looked very much like a little girl he saw in the photo downstairs. Running his fingers through one of her full curls, Hermione turned back to the box and Ron was worried that he had said the wrong thing.  
  
Soon, the jewelry box was empty, except for one thing. A corsage. It was the one her mother had worn at her wedding, and it was dried out and fragile, but it was still beautiful. She picked it up and Hermione put her nose into it and breathed strongly. Then looking as if she couldn't take anymore, she pulled all the jewels off and shoved them back into the box. Snapping the box shut, she picked it up and stood.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else okay?" Hermione asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Nodding, Ron offered his hand and she took hold of it and they walked out of the room.  
  
~  
  
Eventually they found Harry and Ginny, they had been talking with Lupin and Tonks. It turns out that Hermione's home was going to have to be sold because there was no way she could keep it all on her own. Plus, she'd be much better off with the Weaselys. They had already found a few people interested and a Muggle leaser was having open house in a few days.  
  
Hermione seemed quite upset by that, but when Ron questioned her she shook her head and mumbled, "It's fine. I understand."  
  
They ate dinner from the Leaky Cauldron that Moody had gone to pick up. Everyone sat around the table in the kitchen, and Hermione felt like she was with her family again.  
  
Smiling at all of them she felt Ron's hand patting her knee gently. Nobody knew about them yet, and in a way she didn't want them too. It was all too romantic right now. Sneaking kisses and holding hands under the table, she wanted all the pain and pressure to go away, and just be with Ron.  
  
That night, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all sat around in a circle in the den right in front of a flaming fire. They were in their pajamas holding hot cups of cocoa, and just talking. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were still stationed around the house and would have to be at all hours. All 4 teens sat close to each other and just talked into the night and before anyone knew it, it was already 1:30 in the morning. Harry and Ginny decided to head up to bed. Harry and Ron were going to be staying in the guest room while Ginny was going to sleep in Hermione's room with her.  
  
Hermione and Ron were pretty much silent after Harry and Ginny left, but they didn't need to express their emotions through words. The gentle caress of Ron's thumb running over Hermione's knuckles and the way he simply looked at her sent her heart into overdrive.  
  
After giving a huge yawn, Hermione said, "Well, we should probably head up."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said reluctantly. He could spend all night just staring at Hermione and talking to her.  
  
Standing up with their hands still joined, they walked up the stairs side by side. Stopping in front of the guest room to say goodnight, they spotted Harry and Ginny very much asleep on top of the covers. It looked as if they had simply been talking and fell asleep next to each other. Hermione stopped Ron, who was about to go pick up Ginny and bring her back to Hermione's room.  
  
"Wait..... "  
  
"What?" Ron whispered back.  
  
"Well, I was kinda um, well just only if you wanted to, not to be like forward or anything, but, I was hoping you could maybe sleep in my room. With me?" Hermione was stumbling over her words.  
  
Ron looked at her flabbergasted. That was certainly unexpected, not that he wasn't pleased. Any more time to be with Hermione the better.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," she said firmly.  
  
"Okay," Ron answered.  
  
Once they got to Hermione's room, they felt an immediate sense of rightness. Like this is the way they should be going to bed the rest of their lives. Hermione went over and sat on the bed slipping off her slippers and crawling under the covers soon followed by Ron who slipped in nervously. It was quite awkward now that they thought about it.  
  
Lying side by side.  
  
In her bed.  
  
With no means of parental figures INSIDE the house.  
  
"Um, Ron?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I – um, usually sleep on the other side of the bed."  
  
Without another word, Ron rolled over Hermione so he was squeezed in between her and the wall. She only moved over a little bit. Ron was perfectly okay with this, he liked the feeing of being so close to her. It was nice.  
  
Staring up at the starry ceiling none knew what to say. It sent a spurge of excitement through Ron, when Hermione turned on her side and snuggled up close to him, draping her arm over his stomach. The only thing that made sense for Ron to do was to do the same. Turning on his side, he wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers.  
  
"Night Ron." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
Kissing her forehead, he replied, "Night Mione'."  
  
Then before he could comprehend anything Hermione leaned over him and kissed him. Ron was a bit shocked, but eagerly kissed her back easing her lips open a bit with his. He felt the outside of her tongue brush against his bottom lip and he jerked a little. Rolling them over so she was slightly under him, the kissing became more needy and deeper. It was so addictive. He felt like he could kiss her forever and never tire of it.  
  
Moving his entire body on top of hers, nothing felt more right than what they were doing right now. Hermione's little hands went under his shirt and gently raked her fingernails against his lower and middle back that sent even more excitement through Ron's body. Then he slipped his hands underneath the t-shirt she was wearing, and rubbed his hands up and down her sides, never going to low or too high. Hermione's little moans only encouraged him more and he slipped off his shirt.  
  
After a few more minutes of intense kissing, Hermione pushed him away gently and exclaimed, "We need to stop."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. "You're right."  
  
He was so aggravated. He knew they were about to go too far, but he didn't have the courage to stop it and in a way he was glad when she finally did.  
  
And when she reached up to touch his face and gently kissed him with shining and lust filled eyes, it was then, that Ron Weasley wondered if he was actually falling in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
She once again snuggled up close to his body and closed her eyes while Ron did the same. Then they fell asleep.  
  
It was the best sleep either of them had had in months.  
  
: ) : ) : )  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chappy since it's almost the last one! I think we'll do one more and then an epilogue. I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers even though I haven't really had as many as I would have hoped.  
  
Anyways, for anyone who wants to know, this past summer, I went to the set of HPPOA and got to actually meet DAN and EMMA! It was an awesome experience, and if you'd like to read about it and get a LOT more details, go to www.emma-rupert.com and click on the STUFF sections and you'll see a thing called SARA'S STORY, click on that and wah lah!  
  
Much Luv, Sara 


	15. Hanging by a moment with you

Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this anymore? We all know the sad cold truth. The song "Hanging by a Moment" also belongs to Lifehouse one of my favorite bands. Go buy the CD!!!  
  
~  
  
The next two months at Hogwarts were as normal as you could get at Hogwarts. Hermione went back to obsessing over her schoolwork and everything seemed back to normal. She was still a little distraught over the loss of her parents, but she didn't dwell on it at every moment of the day. There were more important things... prefect duties, homework, oh yeah. And Ron.  
  
Ron and Hermione finally told Harry and Ginny about them and made them swear not to spread it around. They knew people would find out, but they could figure it out on their own without silly rumors floating about. Ginny and Harry seemed really happy for them and teased them endlessly. It made them feel like innocent little 11 year olds again.  
  
Soon, the school year was over and it was time to send all the kids home. One difference though, was Harry, Hermione, and Ron all got their apparation licenses and could now use magic outside of school, which would be a great advantage to them now that danger was surrounding them.  
  
The train ride home was somewhat uneventful. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron got a compartment to themselves but were later joined by a few other Gryffindors and Luna Lovegood walking in as if entering a cocktail party. She took a seat right next to Ron which seemed to put Hermione off. He kept a tight hold on her hand though.  
  
The teens chatted happily completely oblivious to the danger outside. Except for 4 of them. . .  
  
"I can't believe we only have one more year after this," Hermione said leaning her cheek against the window watching the little bit of Hogwarts disappear.  
  
"Seems like its gone so fast," Harry added.  
  
"One more for YOU guys," Ginny piped in.  
  
Shaking their heads slightly, they resumed talking happily with their friends.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting on the platform. Behind them looking sulky was Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon wasn't there, neither was Dudley.  
  
'On to my new home,' Hermione thought as they exited the train.  
  
Mrs. Weasley waved at them enthusiastically and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Bounding over to them as if she hadn't seen them a simple 2 months ago, she wrapped the four teens in a big hug all at the same time. "hello dears! How was the rest of your term?"  
  
"Pretty good," Ginny said grinning at the other three, specifically Ron and Hermione.  
  
Mr. Weasley came over and put his arm around Ginny and clapped Ron on the shoulder, "We're glad you're home kids." He looked at Hermione as he said that and Hermione half grinned at him in a friendly manner.  
  
"Harry," they heard a sharp voice say.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Aunt Petunia. He frowned and asked, "Where's Dudley and Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Home, they had to work on some things," she answered as if she was covering up for them.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well come on then!" She said.  
  
"Hold on a sec k'?"  
  
He didn't wait for a reply, he just turned to his friends and said quietly, "You better come and get me soon......"  
  
"We will Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Write us and keep in touch," Ginny said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Harry," Hermione said hugging him tightly.  
  
"Are you ready NOW?!" Petunia asked annoyed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and he disappeared around the corner.  
  
"You think he'll be okay?" Ginny asked worriedly asked she watched him.  
  
Putting his arms around her shoulders, Ron assured her he would be. "Harry's gone through a lot, he can tough anything out."  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave a small sniff from holding back tears of how much they had all grown up from the little 10 and 11 year olds that once stood on that exact same spot. "We'll get him soon, Albus spoke to us and said it would be okay to get him so he celebrate his birthday with us," Mr. Weasley reassured Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny trailed off.  
  
As they all walked out of the train station, they walked over to the Leaky Cauldron (A/N: I don't exactly know how far Kings Cross is from the leaky cauldron, but we're gonna pretend its close k?) and decided to floo back to the Burrow. They went in order with Molly going first, then Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and finally Arthur.  
  
Once they were all standing in the kitchen and everyone was safe, Ginny proceeded to say, "You'll be staying with me Hermione. Dads put a charm on my room to make it bigger so we'll have plenty of room for both of our things."  
  
"Sounds good," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, why don't you two help Hermione with her things," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Hermione had brought more things with her than the other two because she took a lot of the things from her house. Mr. Weasley had even shrunk Hermione's bed and was going to enlarge it once they were in Ginny's room.  
  
Ron stepped forward to grab her trunk.  
  
"Lemme help you Ron," Hermione said as she tried to grab one end.  
  
"No, its okay, I got it," he said a tiny bit defensively. She had a feeling he was trying to show off a little but she appreciated it all the same.  
  
"Oh please Ron, stop being such a show off. You'll never be able to carry that trunk up the stairs by yourself," Ginny snapped at him.  
  
Ron glared at her.  
  
Ginny smiled back at him in a *you can't be mean to me because I'm the youngest, and mum and dad are watching* kind of way. Hermione stifled a giggle as Ron picked up her trunk and staggered a bit but managed to hoist it up into his arms and proceed to carry it up to Ginny's room.  
  
The girls grinned at each other as they each grabbed a box that held Hermione's possessions as well as her parents.'  
  
Once they entered her room, they saw Ron sitting on Ginny's bed. There was a clearing next to Ginny's bed for Hermione's. Looking closer, Hermione actually saw her bed which was 10 times smaller than it usually is.  
  
"Engorgio," Ron said pointing at her bed. It immediately enlarged to its regular size.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
"That's the first spell I used that's legal!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations Ron."  
  
Smiling back down at her he began to lean in for a kiss.  
  
"AHEM!" Ginny said breaking the moment.  
  
Ron looked at her clearly very annoyed and said, "I'm gonna go unpack."  
  
He exited swiftly and Ginny burst into laughter.  
  
"Well I'm glad you find it so amusing," Hermione said pretending to be annoyed, but in all honesty, she thought it was quite funny as well.  
  
Ginny laughed again and began to unpack her things giggling. Hermione walked over to her trunk and started taking out her clothes.  
  
"Dad enlarged everything, so there's room in the closet for your clothes. And I have two extra drawers if you need those," Ginny said on a side note.  
  
Turning back to put her things in Ginny looked up at Hermione and saw that she was looking a little sad.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be okay," Hermione said quietly as she took her favorite photo out of one of the boxes.  
  
Glancing at the photo over her shoulder, Ginny saw Hermione and her parents with their arms around each other. "Wow."  
  
Hermione nodded and explained to her, "that's me, my mum, and dad. I was about 5 or 6 when it was taken."  
  
"It's not moving."  
  
"No, it's a muggle photo."  
  
She put the photo back in the box, but Ginny reached forward, took it out, and put it on the dresser with all Ginny's other photos and knickknacks. Hermione smiled tearfully at her and the two girls wrapped each other in a tight hug.  
  
"Everything will be okay Hermione, and you'll be happy here. I promise."  
  
Hermione let a tear fall down her face.  
  
Little did the two girls know, there was one blue eye peaking through the lock hole willing to be Ginny in that moment so he could have Hermione in his arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Laying in bed that night, Ron couldn't get Hermione off his mind. Knowing she was sleeping just 2 floors below him kept driving him absolutely crazy. 'Bloody Ginny,' he thought, 'she gets to share a room with her.'  
  
That night at dinner had been fairly normal. Hermione showed no trace of the tears she had cried before and was talking enthusiastically and happily to everyone. Only at one point did she cry when Mrs. Weasley announced she had a "housewarming" gift for her. After presenting her with a long box, Hermione opened the lid and pulled out a clock hand with her name and face on it. Her own hand of the Weasley clock.  
  
Seeing her expression as she admired her gift, he wanted nothing more than to just pull her aside so they could be alone. They hadn't been truly alone since they were at her house.  
  
Sure, they had their quick little moments in school, like when they would kiss briefly outside her room before they went to bed. But it just wasn't enough. Then he got a sudden idea. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 4 a.m. and he figured this is one of the only chances he'd get to be with her. When everyone was sleeping.  
  
Slipping out of bed, he pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers and kept his pajama shirt on. Putting his gym shoes on without bothering to tie them, he crept down two flights of stairs to Ginny's room. He apparated into the room because he knew her door creaked a lot and he COULDN'T wake Ginny up.  
  
Looking around the room, his eyes fell on his little sister who was curled up in a little ball under the covers with just her head visible. Then he saw Hermione.  
  
"Sweet Merlin," he muttered as he looked at her. She looked like an angel.  
  
Lying on her back with one hand resting lightly on her stomach, and the other draping over the side of the bed, she looked like an angel. The moonlight was hitting her face perfectly. Remembering his task, he rested his hand on the side of her face and rubbed his thumb back and forth on her face.  
  
She muttered something and reached up to brush away whatever was on her face. Ron whispered her name quietly and he saw her eyes flutter for a moment and then saw them slowly open.  
  
"Ron?!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.  
  
Clamping his hand over her mouth, he saw Ginny stir. She just mumbled something about riding a pony and promptly fell back asleep. Ron felt his shoulders relax and he signaled for Hermione to be quiet.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I want to show you something," he replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Can't it wait til morning?" she moaned through a yawn.  
  
"Well seeing as it's 4 in the MORNING, then I can show you," he said eagerly.  
  
Letting out a defeated sigh Hermione said, "I can see you're not going to back down from this......"  
  
Shaking his head, Hermione got out of her bed wearing a pair of light blue pajama pants and a purple t-shirt. He motioned for her to slip on a pair of shoes. Rumaging through the closet she produced a pair of white slip-on gym shoes and apparated with Ron outside of Ginny's room.  
  
He caught her off guard when he gave her a hard kiss they'd both been longing for months.  
  
"Apparate to my room okay?" Ron said finally pulling away.  
  
Before she could reply, he disappeared, with her following.  
  
Landing in Ron's violently orange room, he handed an overlarge sweatshirt to her and then throwing on his own jacket, Ron took her hand and asked her, "you ready for a ride?"  
  
Hermione stared at him confused, but felt a little excited at the same time. "What do you mean?"  
  
The sweatshirt was huge on her, but she loved wearing it.  
  
"I mean, are you ready for a ride?" Ron said pulling his Cleansweep out of the closet.  
  
Her jaw dropped and she backed up until she hit the wall. "Are you serious?" she asked as if she had never seen a broomstick before.  
  
Ron nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"But-but, it's a broom!"  
  
"I knew you were the most intelligent witch in the year Mione'." Ron teased.  
  
"It couldn't hold two of us."  
  
"Hey, it holds Crabbe and Goyle, I'm sure it could hold us."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. You rode it with me escaping Grimmauld Place."  
  
"Those were very different circumstances Ron!" her voice was shaking a little bit.  
  
"You rode one first year helping Harry find the key." (a/n: Hermione actually DOES ride the broom in the first book! I know, it surprised me too, just look in the 1st book when they're trying to find the key and there she is riding! Rock on Mione!)  
  
Hermione looked nervously at the broom and then at Ron. In all truth, she DID want to ride it, she was just completely terrified of heights. "You sure this things safe?"  
  
"Do you think I'd let anything bad ever happen to you."  
  
Smiling at him she replied a defeated, "No, I suppose not."  
  
Climbing out of the window and onto the roof, they stood and looked down on the yard. They were already very high since Ron's room was on the very top of The Burrow. Ron swung his leg over the broom and Hermione did the same behind him.  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders, and as soon and Ron kicked off from the solid surface, she let out a surprised scream and wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's stomach. Looking down, she saw the ground getting farther and farther away. A gust of wind hit them, her curls billowing out behind her, and she suddenly felt so much adrenaline.  
  
***Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I Started  
  
Chasing after you***  
  
Ron felt as if she was cutting off all breathing supply in his lungs, but he was enjoying just being with her speeding through the beautiful starry sky. It felt as if they hadn't been together in years, and as he heard Hermione's excited laughter, he couldn't have been happier.  
  
***I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto***  
  
Just as Hermione began to relax into the flight and not feel so scared, Ron dove down to the ground and she saw they were no longer near the Burrow, but the were skimming the tree tops of the forest just outside the Burrow. He straightened out and Hermione gasped again when he shot down to a lake that lay right below the trees, she skimmed the water with her fingers and Ron splashed some back in her face.  
  
"RON!" Hermione laughed. "That wasn't very nice!" she said pretending to be hurt, then splashing some on him.  
  
***Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely and complete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me***  
  
Hermione felt wide awake now and didn't think she could be happier. Holding onto Ron a little more lightly, she leaned forward and kissed his neck and then rested her head on his back. Putting his own hand over hers, he said, "I'm gonna show you something, but it'll be a few more minutes til we get there."  
  
But then, he stopped abruptly and they landed on the soggy grass.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried.  
  
"You're turn," he replied handing her the broomstick. Looking back at him shocked, she fingered the broomstick thoughtfully.  
  
***I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you***  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Hermione screamed as she took control of the broom. She was putting too much pressure on the front of the broom, they just missed hitting the ground at full speed, but were quickly saved by Ron's quick maneuvering as he pulled them out of the dive.  
  
"OH - my - God!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ron was breathing heavily, "holy merlin....."  
  
Hermione twisted her body backward towards him and she kissed him as her hair flew all around them.  
  
***There's nothing left to lose  
  
Nothing left to fly  
  
There is nothing in the world that can change my mind  
  
There is nothing else***  
  
"Hey look, were here," Ron whispered to her as he very gently broke the kiss.  
  
"Where are -?" but Hermione was cut short by the amazing sight before her and she let out an amazed gasp. Floating in the wonderful sky, she could see the sun just beginning to rise in the distance. Ron made them go to the ground and they hopped off the broom. They were in a field that was right in the middle of a patch of trees, but the trees went back far enough so they could see the horizon.  
  
Standing in the soft tall grass, Ron smiled at Hermione that gorgeous smile that made Hermione feel like her knees were just going to give out under her.  
  
Then, she was hit with such a powerful emotion that she nearly fell over. Looking into the sparkling blue eyes that she loved so much, she wondered if she was.....  
  
***Falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you***  
  
The bright orange sun crept up over the earth and struck Hermione's face making her appear even more beautiful than she already was.  
  
"You're so bloody gorgeous." Ron sighed to her before he kissed her. Both their heads felt light and never did they think they could be happier than they were at this moment.  
  
"I love you Ron," Hermione said. They were the truest words she had ever spoken.  
  
Ron looked at her adoringly and kissed her replying, "I love you too Mione'."  
  
***I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you***  
  
~* * * *~  
  
(¨`·.·´¨)* I  
`·.(¨`·.·´¨)*Love  
`·.¸.·´*You  
  
Well, *sniff* that's it guys, it's the end. Over, caput, finished. I really hope you guys liked this story, I was having a ton of fun writing it, and I know I got quite fluffy and cheesy at the end, but I simply couldn't help myself. Ron and Hermione are just to wonderful together!! = )  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review the story. I've worked really hard on it, and I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would've liked, but I figure, its my first story so its not gonna be all that spectacular, but I appreciate any kind of feedback. Thanks to alllll my reviewers, you guys rock! Hope to hear from you guys in my upcoming stories!  
  
Much Luv, Sara 


	16. Authors Note

I know, I know, I'm pure evil for letting you all hang like this, but quite frankly I have no idea what to do with the epilogue and I think that the story ends well right where it is. I think anything else would kinda screw it up. So I'm gonna replace the last chapter just so people don't misinterpret the authors notes, but the story will still be the same.  
  
Sorry that it ended like that, but if you really want me to do an epilogue, feel free to review and give me any ideas that you can come up with. Thanks again to allll the readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate it, and I look forward to your reviews for my upcoming stories that I will be writing. Love ya'll.  
  
Much luv, Sara 


End file.
